


Wanted

by v3ryvelvet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Female Masturbation, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Kylo Ren makes sex toys, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, What Was I Thinking?, cock sheath, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v3ryvelvet/pseuds/v3ryvelvet
Summary: Strapped for cash, with no job and the bills mounting Rey Johnson will donearlyanything to make the rent. After stumbling across a job advertisement for a female test subject with a negotiable salary, what could possibly go wrong?Or: Kylo Ren needs someone to test the sex toys he makes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another ridiculous fic, friends! I got this idea after seeing the Amazon review of a sex toy and of course I thought “huh, imagine Rey wrote this.” So here we are!
> 
> Thanks to bunilicious for being my beta and putting up with my absolute nonsense! 
> 
> Enjoy!

  
Biting her lip, Rey looks at the computer monitor in front of her. A wave of nausea passes as she tries to take in just how little money she has. She only _just_ received her paycheck, and with rent paid and her phone bill covered, Rey barely has enough left to buy groceries. 

The timer on the left side of the screen shows thirty minutes left of paid internet and Rey still has a paper on gas turbine engines due. 

Rey has been coming to this little internet cafe as soon as she started university. Only a stone's throw away from her apartment, with cheap yet delicious coffee, it was a far better choice than taking the subway to university and fighting to use one of the computers there. While she rustles through her backpack for her notes, Rey nearly misses the coffee shop owner laying a mug in front of her.

“On the house.”

Rey looks at the cappuccino with stunned eyes. She had planned on ordering one with one of the Viennese swirl biscuits, but knowing she has little to no money it was unfortunately another luxury sacrificed.

“Oh Maz, no…You didn’t have to do this, I can’t-“

“Don’t,” the old woman smiles sadly, reaching to pat Rey’s hand, “I can’t work any shifts in for you this week I’m afraid.”

Ah, there it is. 

Rey shrugs her shoulders, batting a packet of sugar against the table she manages a smile.

“Don’t worry Maz, I’ll be fine.”

The woman lingers. She watches Rey pour in two helpings of sugar with some milk and sighs.

“I’ll call you if anything is needed, yes?”

Rey nods enthusiastically, trying to hide the burn of emotion that is roaring through her body.

“Of course Maz, that’d be great.”

The old woman moves back behind the counter, readying herself for the gaggle of students who have come into her shop. 

Rey sips the hot drink. Her taste buds protest from the heat of the cappuccino, but Rey sips more, anything to distract her from crying in the middle of the shop. 

The timer shows twenty five minutes of browsing time left. She flicks a tear from the corner of her eye and buries her head into her notes. 

\- - -

All the way home, Rey has wracked her brain to think of some way to come up with more money. It’s not that she hasn’t applied for jobs, it’s just there’s always someone better than her; someone more qualified or someone who is friends with the manager. There’s always _something._ Rey tries, she really does.

Rey hopes her roommate Rose isn’t home when she returns from the coffee shop All Rey wants to do is heat up her cup of noodles and lay in bed. Normally Rey would set up Netflix and binge on _Brooklyn 99,_ but she halted her direct debit last week, therefore suspending her account so she could afford to buy tampons. 

Fucking period poverty. 

As it is, Lady Luck is not on Rey’s side, and once Rey has pushed the door over the thick carpet with a huff and a bash of her shoulder, she can hear Rose bustling in the apartment. Rey can’t even slip into the apartment quietly, Rose is already in the hallway smiling.

“Did you get your essay done?”

“Pretty much, just my references to do but I’ll do that before class.”

Rey knows what’s coming up, she’s avoided Rose all week so she can find some way of making the cash for their electricity bill. 

“Maz can’t offer me any shifts,” Rey blurts out sinking into the sofa. Almost immediately Rose’s face drops with disappointment. “I’ll, uh…” Rey scratches the back of her neck, “I’ll see if Plutt has any work going but I’ll scrape the money together, promise.”

“No, absolutely not-“ Rose stomps from the lounge and into the kitchen. While she rummages, she continues to rant. “I won’t let you go back to that monster Rey, look-“ 

Storming back into the lounge, she lays a newspaper out on the floor, flipping through pages with haste. “Let me put a pot of coffee on and we can go through the ads together, okay?”

Rey nods slowly.

“Don’t worry…I’ll call my dad and see if he can lend me some money for the bills.”

“Rose, no-“

Her roommate, her best friend, takes Rey’s hand and smiles.

“It’s fine.”

Together on the floor of their apartment Rey and Rose flip between two different papers both armed with marker pens, circling the ads that seem suitable for Rey. Rey smiles throughout, the fear of having their electricity shut off has been deferred thanks to Rose and her family. Rey adores the Tico family, they treat her if she were one of their own and when it comes to situations like this Mr Tico is always there to help his youngest daughter. 

“Ohh what about this one?” 

The coffee has long been forgotten about and in front of them is the emergency bottle of rosé wine. Taking a gulp from the bottle Rose puts the paper under Rey’s nose. 

**Wanted:**

**Young person to travel to a galaxy far, far away. Must be able to bring own weapons. Salary not guaranteed.**

Rey snorts reading the ad twice over. Grabbing the wine from Rose she laughs again, crossing the ad out with her red marker pen. 

So far she has a waitress position at a gentlemen's club, circled along with a server at Subway and a scarily stern ad from someone named as _A.Hux_ looking for a serious, CPR trained, cat lover to babysit his cat while he travels for work. 

Rose is leaning against the sofa. Her eyes look tired. Rey feels similar. The day has been emotionally draining and she still hasn’t been able to solve her money problems, not in the long run anyway. Ready to fold the paper away and retire to bed, Rey yawns when a small ad in the corner of the page comes to her attention. 

**Wanted:**

**Female test subject. Subject will be given the tools to engineer and operate. Feedback will be required and payment negotiable. Serious applicants only.**

**Interested parties contact 1-541-754-2019.**

“Oh Rose,” Rey perks up looking over her shoulder, “look at this one!” 

Rose eyes the ad suspiciously quirking an eyebrow, “test subject?”

“Yeah to engineer tools! I’m an engineering _student_ Rose! This could be good!”

“Or someone wants to hack you into tiny little pieces…”

Rey snorts but circles the ad quickly, “don’t be so morbid.” 

Rey feels a burst of excitement that she hasn’t felt in months, not since she started the no strings fling with Poe Dameron which also ended as quickly as it came about. 

“I’m gonna call them now!” 

With a hop and skip, Rey grabs her phone and moves to the quiet space of the kitchen and dials the number from the ad. 

A ring and a click, and then a voice answers. 

“Ren speaking.”

“Oh hi, um, hello! Yes, I’m calling for the ad in the paper-“

“Look, I’ve had plenty of jokes about this ad so if this is another jibe then don’t waste your breath-“

“What? No! I, uh, I’m an engineering student and the ad said it was to operate tools and I think I’d be _more_ than capable, sir!”

There’s a pause on the other line, the sound of a door shutting and an intake of breath. 

“Go on,” the voice continues. 

“I’m a second year engineering student at Coruscant University, I’m majoring in aerospace engineering but I’m a dab hand at anything and I-“

“Okay.”

Rey walks in a circle, halting when she is interrupted. 

“Okay?”

“Yes, okay. You sound more promising than anyone else I’ve spoken to. Do you know where Alderaan Heights is?” 

Rey thinks of her subway route to university, the name rings somewhat of a bell. 

“Come there tomorrow,” the man continues, “I can send the address by text. Can you be here in the morning?”

“Uh, yeah… I mean sure. Can I get your name so I can leave the information with my roommate? You know, just in case you're Coruscant’s next feature on _Most Wanted?”_

The man chuckles. It’s a deep throaty sound that riles something inside of Rey. 

“I’m Kylo Ren. I’d happily meet in public first, if that’s preferred?”

“Would you mind?” Rey bites her lip. 

Yeah, she needs the money but she’s not about to offer herself on a platter to Coruscant’s own Hannibal Lector. 

“Not at all, there’s a coffee shop nearby. If you text me on this number I can send the address.” 

“Okay, great. See you tomorrow morning.”

Rey grins when she hangs up the call. Maybe her luck is just picking up.

“Rose! I have an interview in the morning!”

\- - -

It’s not like any other interview Rey has found herself in. Usually there’s a stuffy manager or other nervous applicants sitting by her side, but right now Rey sits at the bay window of the cafe Kylo Ren had instructed to meet. Rey has a glass of tap water (the only way to save money _and_ keep hydrated) and in front of her sits her essay to proofread before she heads to class. 

Rey hasn’t felt this relaxed before a job interview, ever.

“Are you Rey?”

Looking up from her gas turbine paper Rey is met by dark pair of eyes that immediately makes her stomach jump into her throat.

“Kylo?” she replies. Rey hopes he doesn’t notice the shake in her voice. 

He nods with a barely there smile, pulling the wooden chair out from the table. 

Rey watches as he settles himself into the chair. The man is _huge._ She wonders how he’s able to fold himself into the chair and manage to get his legs under the table. She watches with hungry eyes as he shrugs the black wool coat off his shoulders.

“Can I get you anything?” 

Rey looks at her room temperature water with disdain, but shakes her head,

“No, I’m fine. Thank you.”

Rey can see the waitress from here; she toys with her hair in the window reflection, one eye straining to watch Kylo. Glancing down at her attire, Rey wishes she had worn something a little more glamorous than her black dungarees and beat up converse. There’s some unnecessary giggling and eyelash batting from the waitress but Kylo finally manages to order an earl grey tea with a slice of shortbread. Rey frowns when the waitress returns, her thanking _him_ while twirling her hair around her finger. 

Kylo somehow seems oblivious to the entire interaction, and is soon clasping his _massive_ hands in front of him. 

“Well, thank you for meeting with me, Rey. I would like to tell you more about what I need, but will tell you now that to _show_ you the tools you’ll potentially be working with, I will require you to come to my workshop. I realise how that sounds but I can’t risk my work being seen in public.”

Rey sips at her water with an eyebrow raised.

“What are you, like an inventor or something?”

Kylo’s eye twitches.

“Something like that. Actually,” he says with a frown scratching his chin. “Do you have ID?” 

Rey pauses, but shrugs. Diving into her bag she pulls out papers, receipts. A tangled pair of earbuds for her phone lands in the pile and there at the bottom of her bag is her purse. With his approval of her ID Kylo nods, his eyes flicking to the messy contents of her bag laid out between them. 

Rey watches as she tidies away her belongings while he somehow manages to fit his fingers through the handle of the teacup, lifting the earl grey to his mouth and sipping. Not only does she seem to have a hot Alexander Graham Bell type in front of her, but Rey can’t stop staring at his gigantic hands. 

“So, Rey,” he takes another sip and sighs contently, “I will get straight to the point so as not to waste your time. You seem like a busy girl, and I’d hate to inconvenience you.”

“No no, not at all.”

Taking his phone from the expensive coat he had discarded earlier, Kylo presses his thumb onto the keypad to unlock it before sliding through what she presumes are photos of his work. 

“I am an engineer of sorts…a designer, even.”

“Ohh,” Rey beams at him, curiosity and wonder oozes from her voice. “What do you design?” Rey cradles her head in her hands, elbows just at the edge of the table.

Kylo forces what looks like a pained smile before taking another sip of his tea. 

“Sex toys.” 

His teacup makes a gentle sound against its matching saucer as he lays it down. Rey’s elbows slip from the table at the revelation. She doesn’t miss how Kylo hides his smile behind his hand, avoiding meeting her eye. Face dropping, Rey looks around the room in case people have heard him speak. 

“You’re joking?” Rey deadpans, her hand shakes as it lifts the glass of water. She wishes she had the emergency rosé wine. Rose was right, this guy was going to cut her into tiny pieces. 

Kylo sniggers, “no Rey. I’m not joking.” 

He takes another sip of tea as if he has just told her the sky is blue or the grass is green. 

“I design and create sex toys for woman. It’s a small start. We’re called _Supremacy Play_ and although what I have created and distributed has been _somewhat_ successful, I feel that if I had a woman’s opinion through my process I could make the ultimate experience and maximise sales and profit.”

Surely Rey has heard him wrong? There must be some kind of miscommunication and she, in her wine riddled head from the night before, has simply misheard him. 

Rey takes a gulp of her water. Beads slip down her chin and neck messily. Kylo has his nose buried into his phone again, luckily missing Rey as she wipes the water from her flushed skin with the back of her hand. 

“So you design-“ 

Kylo slides his phone across the table and- yep, she’s looking at a jet black dildo. 

In public. 

“Oh, yep, okay.”

Rey looks up at the ceiling, cringing and crossing her legs simultaneously. 

Kylo takes another sip of tea while his other hand slides the phone back to himself clicking off his website. 

“Now before you start screaming and running for the hills, this is a legitimate business. I have a small workshop in Alderaan Heights that I work from mostly-“

“So, let me get this straight,” Rey interrupts holding her hands up to stop Kylo from talking. “You make _sex toys_ and how exactly do you want me to-“ she looks at the cut out clip of Kylo’s job ad she had taken with her and quotes, “ _engineer and operate these?”_

Kylo sits back in his seat. He rubs his fingers together, freeing grains of sugar gathered from his shortbread biscuit. 

“I make them, you test them.”

Rey sags into the seat with her mouth agape.

“On myself?”

“That’s generally how sex toys work, yes.” 

Rey sinks further into the seat, still not quite believing the situation she has found herself in. Taking a breath Kylo adjusts himself on the seat and continues, “I understand if you want to leave-“

“I never said that,” she interrupts again. “I just…it’s an odd situation, I thought it was gonna be fixing cars or-“

“Then I would have advertised for a mechanic.”

Rey narrows her eyes on Kylo with a frown. 

“What’s the pay like? And I mean, how do I know this is legit and you’re not just giving me sex toys and then you’ll keep them and-“

“I have licenses and permits, happy to show you them. You can keep what you use if you wish and as for pay…” Kylo leans back in his seat pursing his lips. 

His beautiful, pouty, _illegal looking_ lips. 

“What I would be hiring you for is very invasive as I will require your feedback which...means sharing your experience when using these toys. I can offer you a sum of money for each toy you try, review and develop. I can start you with three toys that I have in production so… a hundred dollars per toy?” 

“You’d pay me _three hundred dollars_ to review _sex toys?”_

“Along with helping me develop them, yes. I don’t have a partner nor many friends and there are certain toys I cannot test on myself so…” Kylo raises his hand above him and quickly back down, “here we are.” 

“Develop how exactly?” Rey queries with another frown. 

“Well, if you think it’s too loud for example we can work on that part, if you think the vibrations are too strong then I can change the motor, and so on.” 

Rey fidgets in her seat. She’s used to tinkering with the motor in her coffee machine _not_ a vibrator. 

“And what if there’s nothing to develop and I think they work fine?” 

Kylo smirks. 

“I don’t want them to work _fine._ I want them to blow everyone’s mind into tiny little pieces. I want you to use your imagination, be creative. Your professors will be very encouraging, I’m sure.” 

“You think old man Ackbar, the guy that can fall asleep _standing up_ is going to be _encouraging_ about me working on the motors inside _a dildo?”_

Rey likes it when he smiles, likes it even more that she has made him smile. His neck tips backward in silent glee but she can see the crease of amusement around his dark eyes and it makes her laugh too. 

“I meant,” he chuckles, “that you have a part time job that relates to engineering.” Kylo grins over the edge of teacup, finishing the earl grey with a dainty finesse Rey doesn’t quite expect from a man of Kylo’s stature. 

“So,” Kylo starts, placing his hands in front of him on the table. Back to business. “Do you want to think about it and let me know?”

She takes a minute. Looks at the man in front of her; with his smouldering eyes and nose that should be too large but it isn’t, somehow just adds to how handsome she finds him. 

Thinking about it, Rey has definitely had worse jobs. The thought of going back to Plutt and his auto shop makes Rey’s stomach turn, Maz can’t give the stability she needs…Kylo is already offering hundreds of dollars. That alone would cover her share of the bills, she could replace the Converse she wears that has a hole in the sole and all she has to do is try out some sex toys? Rey thinks she’d be an idiot to turn this down really. 

“You have to show me your permits and licenses,” she begins sitting up straight. “I don’t want to end up being on the side of a milk carton. I get to tell my roommate your details, so if I do end up on a milk carton she knows where to point the police.”

Kylo nods, his lip is twisted into an amused smirk. 

“Not a problem. Here,” he digs out his own ID from his wallet and places it in front of Rey. Rey picks up to see a grumpier and younger Kylo Ren, he’s thirty one, ten years her senior but that’s not what she picks up on. 

“Ben Solo?”

“Birth name, yes.” 

“Huh, okay.” 

Rey downs the rest of her water and claps her hands on her thighs,

“Alright, I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Your support means the world!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have blown me away with your wonderful words of encouragement and positivity! I really hope I do you all justice and you enjoy the next chapter! Thank you all so much!

  
Kylo Ren’s workshop is indeed in Alderaan Heights so he hasn’t lied about location, that’s a start. It’s a small industrial estate lined with furniture stores, a multiplex cinema and what Rey had thought were storage facilities. 

On their short walk to his shop, Rey had texted Rose all his details, although conveniently missed out what the job actually entailed. It’s with this that Rey has a sudden fear...what if these so called sex toys are awful? What if he’s deranged and just sellotapes a bunch of electric toothbrush heads together? 

She facepalms behind him, chastising herself mentally for believing the newspaper ad and the handsome man with the mesmerising eyes. 

The storage facilities, as it turns out, are work spaces. They walk down a thin corridor. Rey can see people working out of what looks like offices, she can see a gym set out in another, and, as they reach the last room at the end of the corridor, she sees the windows blacked out. 

Oh God, this is it. This is the end. 

“Are you coming in?” Kylo looks at Rey expectantly. The door is held open and the inside looks completely...normal. Peering her head into the doorway, she sees a desk topped with a small cactus. She spies a Mac laptop and instantly feels green with envy at such a luxurious piece of technology. Further into the room, Rey can see various work benches, and some machinery pushed against the back wall along drums. 

She hopes it’s not drums of acid where he’ll hide her body later.

“You own all this?” Rey asks tentatively, stepping into the room. He clicks the door shut and nods, 

“Mhm. I do.” 

“You must be doing pretty well…” Rey looks at the machines. She recognises coolant sitting by the bench and the drums are actually filled with what is labelled as silicone. 

Holy shit, this guy could be legitimate. 

“It pays the bills,” he replies, watching Rey while biting the side of his thumb distractedly. 

“So, uh,” Rey walks to a workbench in the middle of the room, “can I see one? Some?” 

“Sure.”

She watches as he moves, long strides across the room that barely take a second. The sleeves of his jumper have been rolled up, so Rey takes a moment to look at his arms. They’re thick, dark hair coats the top of his fair skin and something inside her is riled. 

She shifts on top of the work bench and looks down at her own arms. He’s so big compared to her. When he turns round, with hands full of _items,_ Rey briefly wonders how the facial hair around his mouth would feel against her skin. 

“So,” Kylo begins, snapping Rey from her imagination. She had been so lost in the thoughts of his mouth that she barely flinches when Kylo drops a plethora of sex toys in front of her. “This is probably the most popular model, it gets good reviews and sells out quick so I’ll leave it, don’t fix what’s not broken, right?” 

Rey stares at what has just been placed in front of her. 

The same dildo she had seen a photo of earlier sits in front of her. The sheer size of it, never mind the situation, astonishes Rey. It’s jet black, at least seven maybe _eight_ inches long and just…

_Holy shit._

“No wonder it’s popular,” Rey deadpans, picking it up. She studies it with her mouth slightly agape. She takes in every detail, the veins that mimic that of a cock are stunningly accurate while the head of the dildo feels so soft and just _so_ realistic. “You honestly made this?” Rey looks back at him. 

Kylo nods. “That and about a hundred others.”

“A hundred? Christ, Kylo, sounds like you’re doing just fine without me.”

“I told you, I don’t want to do _just fine.”_

He takes the dildo from her hand and lines up the rest of his production line. There’s another few dildos, some multiple sizes and colours. There’s a couple of butt plugs that also vary in size and some vibrator bullets. 

“So,” Rey begins. She toys with one of the bullet vibes in her hand. When her thumb slides over the switch and it buzzes to life in her hand, she gasps and jolts, “oh, oh god, sorry! Sorry!” Her hands shake and stumble with the small toy all the while Kylo watches over the workbench with amused eyes. Once she has finally turned the vibe off, she lays it down and smiles nervously.

“Quite done?” Kylo grins.

Rey is only human, the touch of the vibe and the idea of using it has her crossing her legs. She nods coyly at Kylo who laughs. 

“Okay, so you’re pretty legit then...what do you want my help with?” 

Kylo stretches in his seat, worrying his lip. 

“I need to make them feminine. Someone thought although well made, lacked femininity.”

“Makes sense.”

“I have a new piece in the works, well, it’s actually finished, so I was hoping you’d be able to take it and let me know? Take these too, study and see what improvements can be made.” 

From a nearby drawer Kylo pulls out a small toy. It’s only about three or four inches in length, and sits in Rey’s palm comfortably when he passes it to her. It’s plain white and very subtle; to anyone it definitely wouldn’t come across as a sex toy at all. Rey examines the item in her hand and frowns. There’s one small button at the top, but she’s learnt her lesson and avoids pressing it. Still, the item confuses her. Turning it in her hand, she purses her lips. The toy, what she thinks is a toy at this stage, only has a small hole at the bottom.

“I’m confused.” 

She’s given up on figuring it out and lays it back down on the bench. With the smirk that Rey is becoming more and more accustomed to, Kylo takes the toy and clicks the button. It seems to suck in the air around them, more noisy than Rey would expect from such a small device. Her breath catches in her throat when Kylo places the small hole of the toy to the palm of his hand, where it sucks at his skin greedily.

“It’s a suction toy,” he starts. Rey eyes his hand and crosses her legs tighter. “It’s to mimic the idea of oral sex so it feels like someone is sucking your cli-“

“I get it!” 

If she hears him utter that word or oral sex again, Rey might need to quit before she has begun. She knows her face is flushed, she can feel a line of perspiration rolling down the back of her neck and into the fabric of the t-shirt she wears. Opening her backpack, Rey throws in the items along with their manuals, avoiding the eyes of Kylo. 

They exchange their details and arrange to meet in the weekend.

“There is no pressure here Rey,” Kylo begins as he locks up his workshop. 

Rey distractedly nods. She’s more than aware that she has a collection of sex toys in her bag. What if they buzz to life in her bag? What if she trips and her bag manages to open and they all fall out? What if-

“Rey?”

“Sorry, sorry, what?”

“I said, there’s no pressure. I get this is a weird and not what you expected. If this is too much that’s fine, delete my number. Throw them away, burn them, I don’t care.” 

They walk slower than they did earlier, a comfortable pace so they can talk without the pressure of the giant elephant that has followed them around all day. 

“Three hundred dollars as agreed.”

Rey watches as if in slow motion when he pulls a wad of cash from his leather wallet. In fifty dollar notes he hands the cash to her. 

“I won’t need this back if you don’t want to continue, alright?”

She wants to argue, it’s not like she’s a charity case but if there’s a time Rey has needed money, it’s now, so instead of arguing she simply nods. 

“Let me know if you have any questions or concerns. Can I give you a lift or something?” His hands toy with car keys, and as much as a ride to the university would be a dream, Rey still shakes her head. 

“No I’m fine, thank you though. I better get going, I’ll…see you Saturday, I guess?” 

“See you, Rey.” 

\- - -

Rey lays three fifty dollar notes in front of her roommate. Rose’s hand slips as she applies her eyeliner. 

“Where the fuck-“

“I got that job, the engineering one.”

“Fuck, I thought that was gonna be a joke Rey!” Wiping away the liquid liner she has just smudged Rose gapes at the money in front of her. “This guy is serious? What the hell do you need to do to get paid money like this up front?” 

“Uh,” Rey scratches her neck awkwardly and shrugs, “I dunno. Fix stuff?” 

Rose squints at Rey, not quite sure she is telling the truth. 

“He’s not a weirdo and he has a workshop full of...machines for me to fix! Rose, I can pay the bills! That’s the electricity bill and the money I owe paid back!” Rey grins triumphantly, patting the money as if proving it's real.

“Rey,” Rose takes her friend’s hand and smiles, “I don’t need you to pay me back if it means you taking a job that’s not safe-“

“It’s definitely safe, totally legit and the guy is...I dunno, nice?”

“Nice?” 

“Yeah, you know...nice.” 

Laughing and shaking her head Rose turns back to face her mirror and begins reapplying her makeup. 

“You got a crush on the newspaper man?” She laughs again, eyeing Rey through the mirror. 

“I mean, he’s nice to look at but I barely know him…” Rey takes a seat at the edge of Rose’s bed and flashes a knowing smile. 

“Help me pick an outfit. I’m meeting Finn for drinks,” Rose changes the subject with a smile, still shaking her head disapprovingly.

“Ooh!” Rey squeaks and jumps back up from the bed, “Are you guys finally gonna… you know?” 

Rose grins and begins to apply her lipstick. 

“Don’t be so candid and help me!” 

“Rose and Finn sitting in a tree… F-u-c-k-i-n-g-“

“Rey!”

\- - -

Once Rey has finished her pizza, she stands at the edge of her bed and looks at the backpack she discarded earlier. With the extra money in her pocket, Rey had indeed bought new shoes on the way home and frozen pizza, and even that she considers too much of a luxury. The rest of the money, she stashes away for safekeeping. 

Rey knows Rose will be gone until at least tomorrow morning, and with her flatmate out and her new employer fresh in her mind, Rey decides to earn her money’s worth and research Kylo’s inventions. 

She has packed one of the already perfected and incredibly large dildos, she has the bullet vibe that was accidentally turned on and lastly she has the new toy that has yet to be launched to the public. It sits on the bed staring at her, almost taunting her as if it knows already that it is the chosen one. 

Throughout her evening routine, Rey has thought of Kylo. Thought of his eyes that are so like onyx. She remembers his voice and that makes something inside Rey squirm. While she washes her hair under the pathetic spray of her shower, she wonders if his hair is as soft as it looks, wonders what his hair care routine is. Her hands wander her small frame, thumbs bump over her ribs and chest, with thoughts of her own hands being his hands instead. 

There’s a part of Rey that is cringing at the idea of this ridiculous fantasy about a man she barely knows, but who honestly looks as good as he does? 

By the time Rey has towel dried off and moved back into her bedroom, her body feels hypersensitive and on edge. She isn’t used to sex toys and actually gearing herself up to masturbate. It’s a quick job that’s usually done with her fingers at the end of the day, so she can fall asleep sated and comfortable. She doesn’t have the luxury of buying sex toys when she can barely afford to buy food. With this, Rey climbs atop her bedsheets and settles against into the thin pillows and sighs. 

“Here we go I guess…”

The toy is in her hand, it’s clunkier than she remembers. Are sex toys meant to be like this? Rey mentally notes that it could be more ergonomic, it could be shaped differently so it sits more easily in the palm of her hand. Her thumb presses the same button Kylo had done earlier and the toy comes to life with a whoosh of air. Fidgeting on her bed spread she does as Kylo did and presses the toy to her free hand. The skin is gripped with a type of air technology she couldn’t have even imagined being used for a sex toy. Pressing the button again, Rey squeaks when her skin is tugged harder into the toy, where she feels the air roll across her palm in a series of pluses. 

“Holy shit…”

She presses the button a third time, the waves of pulses grow more intense until she tugs it off her skin. The button is clicked again and the toy is turned off. 

“He can’t be serious…” 

How does someone think of something like this? An excited thrill rushes through Rey at the idea of Kylo creating such a tool and then giving it to her to try. Is he at his home thinking of her using it? 

Rey moves further down the bed and with her right hand she places the toy between her legs, not all that surprised to find herself wet. With her left hand she pulls apart her lips, trying to connect the toy to her clit. It takes a few attempts but she thinks she has it and without another moment's hesitation Rey clicks the button and her head falls back into the pillow with a thud.

Almost immediately, Rey dislikes the noise of the toy, like an aged vacuum as it sucks greedily at her clit. There is no way she could use this, or anyone could use this, while there are other people in the vicinity. The thought, however, is only brief as she pulls her leg into herself, placing her foot on the bed so she can spread herself wide to hold the toy against her cunt. She imagined the first setting would maybe tickle at her sensations, but Rey is already being stimulated in more ways than any man has ever been able to give. It’s sucking her clit, but at the same time she can feel waves that she swears to god feels like a tongue flicking at her. 

Rey’s free hand clutches the sheets beneath her as she groans into her bedroom.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Her finger clumsily slides over the button to the second vibration, and Rey is certain she is falling into a black hole. Already an orgasm blooms in the pit of her stomach, flickering up her torso to her arms and legs. She’s so close already. 

A minute, maybe two pass, and Rey is still just on that brink of coming. She’s just there, but it feels more like she’s being edged and her orgasm will never happen. With a frustrated sob, Rey looks at her pussy. Her lips are puffy and the slick that comes from her cunt spreads over her _Target_ bought bedsheets. There’s something missing from this and she just needs an extra shove to reach the pinnacle of pleasure.

“Fuck, _please!”_

Rey pleads to the walls of her bedroom. She needs something else, she needs to feel something- _someone_ inside of her. Her head rewinds to the memory of Kylo, of his large body and strong hands. Rey imagines him here with her, helping her with his inventions. He would sit at the edge of the bed and encourage her with gentle words and soft touches to her knee, ghosting up to her thigh with the same smirk he had worn all day. 

“ _Please!”_

Rey begins to imagine his fingers stroking her cunt, hushing her as she begs for more. Tears run freely down her cheeks, still just teetering on the edge of orgasm. In the back of her head she’s decided she hates the toy. In her desperate bid to come, Rey begins to grind her hips into the toy, seeking the friction she so desperately needs. 

_There there there!_

Her thumb presses the button to the third setting just as she imagines Kylo pushing his fingers into her cunt. 

Rey all but passes out when she comes. Her body slacks into the bed, while her leg collapses against the mattress. There’s a part of her that is surprised she isn’t screaming for the whole building to hear. Instead, all her energy is being drawn to the sensations around her cunt as she comes and comes and comes. Her whole body quakes with the power of endorphins that course through her body, so much so that her hand lets the toy drop to the mattress. Panting and heaving, Rey finally utters a long, drawn out sob. 

When her eyes open, she isn’t sure if she has just passed out. The toy still sucks in air greedily from beside her while her chest continues to heave. Her hand aches somewhat from holding the toy so hard against herself and for so long. She stores that note that in the back of her mind reaching to turn the toy off.

Rey doesn’t have another thought before her eyes shut for the second time, and she falls asleep, more sated than she’s been in her entire life. 

\- - -

_Dear Kylo,_

No.

_To Mr Ren,_

Absolutely not.

_Hey Kylo_

Rey looks at the screen between her hands, fingers hovering over the buttons to send him an email. When Rey awoke from her orgasm induced sleep the next morning, she made the quick decision to review and give feedback for the toy over an email and definitely not face to face. 

_I took the time to try out your newly developed toy._

She remembers the paralysing orgasm that wrecked her body the night before and shivers. 

_So, I guess I’ll let you know the pros and cons?_

How does she list the pros of that she has had to change the bedsheet because she came so hard she gushed over them? Or that she’s pretty sure she entered a new dimension?

_I hope you find the feedback useful? Let me know if you need anything else?_

  * _Pro - it sucks you right in (no pun intended), no messing around and straight to it. Handy for the girl in a rush_



Rey frowns, Kylo had forgotten a _very_ important detail about his invention that Rey _needs_ to make him aware of. 

  * _Major con - for science reasons only, I wanted to try the toy again this morning but it was fucking_ ** _dead_** _, maybe give me a charger??_



Rey looks back at the inactive toy behind her with disdain.

  * _Con - the toy caused a bit of a hand cramp, maybe look at new shape?_


  * _Pro - the button is well placed, easy to reach while in use so there’s no fumbling_


  * _Con - it is_ ** _noisy!_** _There is no way I could have used this without my flatmate thinking I was hoovering, different type of motor maybe?_



There’s no need for Rey to go into the nitty gritty details of how hard she came, Kylo will know what she means. Having signed off she throws her phone to the side moving to shower and start her day. She’s determined to forget what she did last night, to forget she came to the thought of Kylo. 

God, she can feel herself getting turned on again. She switches the temperature in the shower to as cold as possible and thinks of her upcoming exams instead. 

Somewhere between drying off and flicking through her wardrobe, Rey hears her phone buzz. Rose should be telling Rey of her night with Finn. Rey needs _all_ the dirty details. She’s a teeny bit jealous of the two of them. Rose and Finn met when they both waited at the campus coffee shop and since then have been seeing each other every Friday night. Rey is happy for her roommate, but what she would do to have some companionship. She opens her messages to see it blank but instead there is an email.

_Rey,_

_Noted. Thank you. Did it make you cum?_

_Kylo_

Spluttering and falling back on to her bed, Rey reads the message over and over. She shouldn’t be so shocked; what else did she expect when she was trying out sex toys? With shaky fingers, she types her reply:

_Yes_

His response is almost immediate:

_Good. We can discuss on Saturday._

What has Rey gotten herself into? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Your support means the world!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves, thank you as always for all your wonderful support! I’m blown away from the response and forever grateful for you all. You’ll notice I have upped the chapter count because...reasons. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! x

“I cannot believe you, Rey,” Rose leans against her roommate’s door, shaking her head with mild amusement. Rey looks at her through the reflection of her mirror and then back to her own reflection, concentrating on the lip gloss she is carefully applying to her lips. 

“Don’t Rose, I’m nervous as it is!”

“No fucking wonder! You have to tell this guy how your cooch has been ruined for all other men thanks to that fucking toy.”

Rey groans.

It has been two days since poor Rose Tico let herself into Rey’s room to borrow her curling iron, only to find her new collection of sex toys. 

That had been a fun conversation.

“So, what,” Rose begins walking into the small space of Rey’s room, “do you have to tell him every last detail of how you used and enjoyed his little sex toy?” 

“Oh my god, _I don’t know!”_

Rose snorts.

“Right let me ask you this.” Rey looks at her friend. “If you’re so nervous about telling this guy how his toy sent you to heaven, why are you getting all dolled up for him?” 

Rey looks at herself. She has her smallest pair of jeans on, the pair she knows make her ass look incredible. On top she wears a band t-shirt with purposeful rips and tears to show flashes of her tanned skin. The makeup Rey has chosen is delicate but just enough to make her skin look brighter, her eyes more intense with just a pop of colour to her lips. 

“Okay...so, he’s pretty gorgeous-“

“I fucking knew it!” Rose interrupts with a shout, “the moment you got home I knew you had the hots for him!”

“Quit it, Rose, it’s not like I can do anything about it! The guy is paying me to test his stuff out. I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t hire someone he’s attracted to.” 

“Yeah right, he probably has a jerk fest every time you message him about one of his dildos-“

“I’m going!” Hiding her grin, Rey packs her backpack (sex toys included) before picking up her keys. “I’ll see you tonight for dinner?”

Laughing, Rose guides Rey to their apartment door with a nod, “see you tonight, be careful!” 

“Yeah yeah.”

\- - -

It has been an odd few days. Rey has gotten a job, _kind of_ , there has somehow been an improvement in her essay work. The stress of making rent every month has somehow been pushed to the side and the extra brain power goes towards her education much to Professor Ackbar’s approval. 

The real positive is that Rey thinks she is still shaking from the orgasms she has given herself. Or is it Kylo who has given them to her? That little suction toy has changed the realms of sex and pleasure, and it was just a fucking _prototype._

She swears her legs have been crossed tightly from the moment she woke the day after using his toys. Her thighs tingle and her skin prickles with goosebumps at the thought of the toy, of _him._ A whole new part of her brain has been opened thanks to him, something carnal inside of her has awoken and it scares her. 

Rey walks slowly to Kylo’s workshop. The bus journey had been long and bumpy, something that did not help the buzz between her legs. It’s only when Rey is walking down the corridors of the office spaces in Alderaan Heights that she realises just how bad the effect her employer has had on her. 

“Shit,” she breathes, looking at herself in the reflection of the window opposite Kylo’s workshop. 

She fluffs her hair, worries her lip while searching for the one expensive body spray she owns. One of those Victoria Secret ones that makes her smell like a day at the beach; coconuts, lotion and something _so_ like sunshine. Spritzing the product around her body, she walks through the mist moving to Kylo’s door and knocks three times. It swings open quicker than she expected and in front of her she finds Kylo. 

His hair has been pushed from his face thanks to the safety goggles on his head so she can see a peek of his ears. 

“Rey,” he smiles opening the door wider for her to step into the room. Rey can already feel herself blushing as she takes the same seat at the workbench the days before. “How are things?” Kylo pulls his goggles back over his eyes before moving around the room. He pulls a lever near to him which dispenses elastomer from a thin tube into a mould of a penis. 

“Yep, good. Fine. Busy.”

Peering over his shoulder, Kylo grins at her. She watches him close the moulds and put them into the small storage space at the back of the room where they will cool and solidify. 

Rey scratches the back of her neck, “you?”

Kylo snaps the gloves off his hands before standing in front of Rey. 

“Good, fine and also...busy,” he smiles at her, there’s a hint of humour in his dark eyes that makes Rey want to crawl under the desk and die. 

She unpacks his prototype toy and lays it on the bench, “I washed it and stuff. Got those wipes, you know the ones for sex toys? So I know, I mean, you know I’m clean. I mean, it’s clean. The toy...is clean.”

The nervous laugh she emits is nothing short of embarrassing, but by the way Kylo’s eyes seem to light up in front of her, she thinks doesn’t mind so much. 

“Alright, let's get your thoughts,” Kylo drags one of the stools from under the workbench, planting himself down and reaching across Rey to grab a notepad and pen. “So,” he drags the word out flicking through the pages of his book, “I appreciated the feedback you gave me-“

“I’m sorry, I hope I wasn’t too…harsh?”

“No, constructive criticism is fine. It’s why I hired you, right?” 

Rey shuffles on her seat and nods. “Right.” 

She watches him scribble on to the notepad, quietly admiring his handwriting. 

“So, you liked it? It made you cum, yeah?” 

God, he’s so fucking nonchalant about this all. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah, it did the job.”

He nods again.

“Was it good? I mean,” Kylo looks up from his notepad, “was it an intense orgasm or dull? Was it memorable?” 

“I, uh, yeah, it was...nice?” She shuffles in her seat and laughs, “it was...powerful.” 

Rey throws herself back into the memory of her orgasm and before she knows it, she’s talking without an ounce of hesitation or embarrassment. 

“It was a lot. It took me a while to get there, like something was missing? I went through the settings and it just felt like I was constantly on the edge, like something was keeping me from coming, you know? I had to kind of,” Rey pauses and purses her lips trying to word her thoughts accurately. “I had to really think about getting _there_. Like I had to fucking work for that orgasm but when it happened, fuck,” she sighs leaning into the desk, “I had to change my sheets. We’ll put it that way.” 

Blinking away the memory and crossing her legs, Rey looks up and finds Kylo staring, mouth slightly agape and the pen dropped to the notepad. 

“I’m gonna get a water. Do you want a water?”

Standing abruptly, stool nearly falling to the floor Kylo walks to a small unit beneath his desk and retrieves a bottle of water. 

“Sorry,” Rey squeaks, “that was probably a little too much information.” 

“Hey, no,” he turns to face her again, “market research is, uh, just what I needed I guess.” 

She watches Kylo snap the lid from the bottle, guzzling the contents in a few gulps. Before she can even ask for her water he is sitting back down in front of her. 

“Well, now that bit is over, let’s talk about the cons.” 

They are able to talk more in depth this time, where Rey suggests a new shape Kylo begins sketching in his book. Her heart almost leaps out of her chest when he takes her hand and begins to roughly draw a sketch of it. He must be able to feel the heat that courses through her body as he brushes his fingers along hers, holding her fingers into position while he quickly draws. 

When he’s satisfied with his sketch they move on to the motor issue and the fact it sounded like an appliance rather than a sex toy. He has a range of motors to show her but all sound too loud when they replicate the toy sucking into a fleshy part of his arm.

“I can have a friend make something custom for me I think. Leave it with me.” 

Rey is now walking around his workshop. There’s a cooling basin by the storage room that is already home to half a dozen dildos. A counter nearby has packaging laid out fresh, ready to be filled and sent to their new owners. 

“Okay, last but not least,” Kylo begins, his head his buried into his notepad again. “You said earlier that you felt like something was missing, can you be more specific?”

Rey blinks at the wall in front of her, frantically trying to think how to word that it was a fat cock she needed inside of her to help her reach her climax.

“Uh,” Rey picks up a finalised product, the black dildo is encased in its white card packaging (because Kylo is not only about ensuring the female populations orgasms, but also the environment). “Okay so, I meant I needed...something...penetrative.”

Still facing the wall she hears Kylo cough behind her and then some more scribbling on to his notebook. Rey runs her fingers over the dildo and shakes her head. 

“I can’t get over how amazing these are, Kylo. You’re _definitely_ going to have to introduce me to your penis model, like, _wow.”_

Rey lays the toy down and continues her walk around the room, stopping to lean her elbows on the workbench to look at Kylo. 

“I’m pretty sure I should have just used that, I mean, look at the size of it!” Rey laughs looking back over at the toy, “I didn’t see what you named it. Does it have a name? Monster cock 3000?” She giggles to herself and sits to face Kylo.

He looks back and smirks. 

“You’re looking at the model.” 

Rey feels her eyes widen and stomach plummet to the floor. Heat licks up her spine in a flurry of embarrassment and dread. She has just _wowed_ at his dick, to his face and, _oh God-_ she has called his dick a _monster_ . She has said it would have helped her get off- _oh God._ Rey begins to stutter,

“Oh, I mean…that’s…oh.” 

Is she sweating? She feels like she’s sweating.

He takes her words with another smirk but thankfully moves on, “so the toy although it stimulated well, there was just that holding you back?” He’s still scribbling in his book. Swallowing her embarrassment and shame Rey nods slowly. 

“I mean I got there without penetration but yeah. Every little helps, right?”

Nodding and grinning into his paper Kylo agrees, “right.” 

When they wrap up for the day Kylo asks her for development on his existing products, to concentrate on the feedback he had received about there being a lack of femininity. Rey already has some things in mind, but still nods. 

“Same time next week?” He asks walking her to the door. Rey nods again, her hands are tightly held around the straps of her backpack. She feels...less nervous. Rey had feared Kylo would judge her sexual appetite but, if anything, he noted it all with enthusiasm and respect. 

“Same time next week.”

\- - -

“Yes Ms Andor...yes, I can assure you we will have it back in stock soon.”

Rey swirls in the leather chair while adjusting the headpiece around her styled hair. 

“Yeah, it sold out pretty quickly...it will be worth the wait, Ms Andor, I promise. It will suck the life out of you,” she giggles and twirls in the seat again. “Thanks for calling _Supremacy Play!”_

The call ends in her ear with a beep and it’s just in time as Kylo walks into the workshop. His jacket is pulled tightly against his neck and body, the collar up protecting his face from the ferocious winter Alderaan weather. 

He settles the paper take away bag down and smiles at his assistant, “I got soup.”

“You didn’t need to do that,” Rey smiles and strolls to Kylo who serves two containers of soup. Kylo shrugs.

“It’s fine. I got chicken broth or broth with tofu, take your pick.” 

She takes the chicken broth popping the lid off before cracking the wooden fork provided from the carton to pick at the chicken in her soup. She eats comfortably, enjoying the warmth the soup is providing. Rey also enjoys the view; she watches Kylo takes his seat on the stool opposite her. His sleeves are pulled up to his elbows exposing his thick arms, his facial hair has really grown in while his hair seems more luscious than ever. 

Rey’s eyes flicker back down to her broth, cautious he doesn’t catch her watching him. It’s a moment of watching the steam rise from her broth before she’s looking back up and eyeing him. He seems to watch his own broth with the same intensity Rey had, his ridiculously large fingers are able to grip the chopsticks with such elegance all the while strategically picking up the tofu without so much as a drop of broth hitting the workbench beneath them. 

“How’s it been today?” He asks when they have finished their meal.

Kylo has began to clear up their lunch, sifting the packaging into different piles for his recycling. Slurping her broth from the cup as if it were a drink Rey nods at Kylo. 

“Good,” she breathes passing him her empty cup. “Still a lot of people calling for _The Little Death.”_

Once Kylo had worked on all the cons that she had detailed on the clit sucking toy, Rey had taken it from him once again. When Rose had left the apartment, Rey settled in with the toy and from the way the toy slotted so perfectly into her hand to the silent hum of the motor within, the toy had sucked everything from Rey until she gasped and gulped for air as if she was taking her very last breaths of life. 

A little death indeed. 

Kylo nods, but also shrugs. “Should only be a few days, a week at most until we have more.”

The moment the toy had hit Kylo’s website, it had sold out within the day. Not only is the little clit sucker doing well, the rest of _Supremacy Play_ is on a high.

In the last few weeks they have re-launched the dildos in a new series of colours. From cerise pink to Tiffany blue, the toys are flying off the shelves with customers screaming at how beautiful the new additions are. 

Rey finds herself at the workshop more often than she’s in her own apartment. Kylo has shown her the ropes, how to make the monster cock 3000 as Kylo now refers to it. With this he has taught her how to use the machinery along with signing her up to a hygiene and first aid courses online. 

It really is the best job she’s ever had. 

“So,” Rey begins, “I did something today, I hope you don’t mind.” She looks over her shoulder to find Kylo back on the stool watching her with intrigued eyes. “Since the colourful dildos are crazy popular, I thought we could do a special addition one. Maybe a one off depending on the popularity?” 

She walks to the cooling basin to find her project. Smiling Rey tries to hide it while cleaning it quickly and running the steamer over it to smooth out any lines or seams. 

“Ta da!” 

Rey lands the new dildo in front of her boss and grins. 

“Apparently unicorns and mermaids are all the craze right now so I thought why not?” 

The dildo gleams under the headlights of the workbench. It shimmers thanks to the glitter Rey has added into the silicone. In different lights it’s pink and purple, there’s hints of silver with blue with a final pop of pearl glaze that coats the dildo. 

“You made this?” Kylo asks picking it up studying the toy. 

“Yeah. I mean,” she takes a breath, urging the anxiety inside of her to settle, “I know it’s not great but-“

“It’s perfect.”

Astounded, Rey looks down to the toy and back to Kylo who is now smiling. 

“What?”

He laughs and begins to roll the toy in his hands, his amber eyes studying the details of the colours. “I said, it’s perfect. The idea is brilliant, the colours are exquisite…How you’ve been able to get an even distribution of the glitter and pearl finish is _stunning,_ Rey.” 

“Oh. Well, wow...thank you Kylo.” Rey shuffles awkwardly on the spot. Instead of downplaying her anxiety, she now begs the heat in her cheeks to subside. “I thought we could maybe make like, twenty?” 

Kylo nods, eyes back to the toy and still smiling.

“Absolutely. What a fantastic idea Rey, I don’t know where I’d be without you. Fuck,” he grins standing up and finally placing the toy down. “You’re a genius, I could kiss you right now.”

It’s just a second, but he’s taking her by the shoulder and pulling Rey into his body for a lung crushing hug. Her face is pressed into his chest, and it’s like this Rey feels just how solid her boss really is. Something in her throat hitches; maybe the realisation that Kylo is built like a house, or that he smells like delicious coffee with a cologne that makes her mouth water, but something inside Rey snaps and she finds herself nuzzling into him ever so slightly. 

A hug like this _should_ be finished by now. Kylo _should_ be clapping her a well done on the shoulder, and moving to continue to go about his day to day jobs but he doesn’t. His fingers creep up her back to rest just at the neckline of her sweater, the heated tips of his fingers just grazing her tanned skin. The contact, albeit brief sends a shudder through Rey that she knows Kylo can’t miss. 

His hand is now on her waist. If she were to look down, Rey would see just how large his hand would look across her body. If she looked up, Rey would maybe find Kylo looking back down at her, and if Rey wasn’t so goddamn chicken shit, she would ask him to kiss her. 

As it is Kylo is first to move. His hand leaves her waist first, then he moves from her back and he is stepping away from her. 

Just do it, she tells herself. Ask him to kiss you, better yet why don’t you kiss him? Her mind is yelling and screaming at her. All she has to do is take that small step forward, lean in and kiss him. 

Rey can feel her mouth opening, words are forming and-

“I’ll go sort through the invoices...if you don’t need me for anything?” 

Moron. Idiot. Imbecile. 

“Yeah,” Kylo breathes, he steps further away from her. “That’d be great, thank you.” 

\- - -

“You don’t have to drive me home, you know,” Rey sighs, watching out the window as Kylo slides between traffic. “The bus goes right past my apartment and look, the snow isn’t that bad.”

Shaking his head, Kylo excellerates the car, moving between other road users whilst avoiding the patches of snow that have begun to lay across the tarmac of the freeway. 

“You are not getting a bus at this time of night, nor are you waiting at a bus stop.” 

It’s a quick roll of her eyes, but Kylo notices it, hands tightening around the leather of his steering wheel. 

“Well, thank you,” Rey breathes, sinking back into her seat and watching the snowflakes landing against her window. The radio jingles around her, adverts excitedly speaking about the upcoming festivities. 

Maybe Rey should suggest some sort of Christmas themed sex toy set. 

“Okay.” Kylo parks in front of Rey’s building, setting the handbrake so the car comes to a complete halt. “Before you go,” he begins, reaching into the back seat of his car. “I got you a little something, I mean-“ Rey takes the parcel from his hands and lights up. She looks back to Kylo, eyes bright and something like butterflies is twirling deep in her belly. 

“It’s nothing really,” he continues, “I just took on your comments and-“ Kylo grins, “let me know what you think?” 

Rey nods, still grinning and unable to form the words to thank him. “Go on,” he continues, “get inside before you get a cold.” 

“Thank you Kylo, goodnight.”

He nods, the corners of his lips turning into a smile. 

“Goodnight Rey.” 

\- - -

Rey is looking at the gifted box, there had been a flash of disappointment when she had shut her bedroom door to find a _Supremacy Play_ logo in the corner. Not so much as a gift, but as another job for her to test and review. 

Rose is gone for the evening. As much as Rey is at Alderaan Heights with Kylo, Rose is with Finn at his apartment. They’re like passing ships in the night most of the time and more often than not they communicate via text. 

Showered from her day of work, Rey walks around the space of her bedroom naked. The heating is on low throughout the apartment. Something that used to be a luxury is now a privilege. She’s in two minds whether to open the box, or to just go to sleep and forget about the day’s events. Even after her shower, Rey swears she can still smell Kylo on her, that musk of coffee and cleanliness that still leaves her feeling...empty and hungry all in one. 

With a huff, Rey slices away the tags of the box and lifts the lid. The usual black environmentally friendly mesh greets her first and beneath it she can see a glimpse of black silicone. 

“What the fuck…” 

Her hand dives into the mesh and pulls out the newest invention from Kylo Ren. 

Beneath the mesh, Rey finds a small handwritten note, the author obvious. She grins and picks the paper up. 

_Rey,_

_Please find enclosed the latest (and unnamed) toy. I have combined clitoral suction with a g-spot vibrator. I must admit when you told me you needed more than just clitoral stimulation I have been wracking my brains to make something that would fit the bill._

_I think this should satisfy what you are looking for._

_You are my inspiration Rey._

_Kylo x_

Over and over, Rey reads the note. She looks at that small kiss at the end of his name and wants to yell from the rooftops like a teenage girl. 

The toy is beautiful, soft and durable silicone with two buttons set far apart they cannot be mashed together in a pleasure induced frenzy. She finds he has already preemptively charged the toy for her while a USB cable lays under the mesh in the box. 

Rey is practically giddy and she lays atop her bed, the new toy in hand. 

As she sinks into the sheets, one hand already sliding through her folds Rey’s phone beeps from beside her. She slips a finger inside herself as she reads the message displayed across her screen. 

_Kylo:_

_Enjoy x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Your support means the world!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Thank you for all the amazing comments in the last chapter, I’ve been reading them back all week! 😍
> 
> So, I took inspiration from the review of a sex toy that went viral so for anyone curious about what toy Kylo made for Rey this is [it!](https://www.amazon.com/Vibrators-Waterproof-Rechargeable-Stimulator-Vibration/dp/B07GZL12ZG/ref=sr_1_1?qid=1566244358&refinements=p_89%3ATracy%27s+Dog&s=hpc&sr=1-1)
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta bunilicious!
> 
> This is the last chapter before the epilogue folks. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> x

  
When Rey wakes the next morning it’s with a startled jump, her body shoots up from the mattress as if she has just been burnt. She likens the feeling to being hungover. Her head spins and her skin feels like it’s on fire. 

The only thing is, this is not a hangover. 

Rey groans, falls back into the bedsheets and eyes the L shaped vibrator Kylo had gifted her the night before. Her thighs still feel sticky with cum and she’s unable to tell if her legs even work. 

It has been over seven hours since Rey came from that toy and she can still feel the tingling in her belly. Hopefully her eyes won’t roll back into her skull involuntarily as the day goes on. 

Rey is so thoroughly used and satisfied by the new vibrator that she’s certain she won’t be able to leave her bed. 

It had taken a few minutes to get the position right, to find a pattern of vibrations that did it for her, and that was only the _vibrator_ . She found herself already panting when her hands moved the sucker over her clit and turned it on. What happened next bordered on violent, her mouth slacked open in a silent scream with legs bow open to the bed. Rey barely had to move her hands after that, she didn’t need to push the toy into herself, the vibrations did all the work and all she had to do was lie there and _take it._

Her orgasm was like a holy experience. Her vocal chords began to work as she cried and cried into the room, all the while her thumb grazed over the suction control, pushing it higher and higher until the quickly wound coil within her snapped sending her down a black hole. Rey lost all control of her limbs, her legs gave way while her hand fell from the toy where it hung on to her for dear life, forcing orgasm number two out of her until the evidence of her arousal soaked the bed sheets below her. 

It was only when Rey remembered how to work her lungs and arms that she was able to turn the toy off, remove it and moan into the quiet space of her bedroom one more time before passing out. 

Now, after eight in the morning, Rey wonders if she has time travelled? Everything seems brighter, like a new door has been opened for her after using this new and unnamed product of Kylo’s. 

What is she going to say to Kylo?

Like a newborn deer, Rey wobbles to her feet and pulls on her tatty bathrobe. She feels like she has run a marathon and needs food _immediately._

“Jesus Christ, what the fuck happened to you?” Rose drops the piece of toast she is holding and gapes at her best friend when she walks into the kitchen. “Did you bring a guy home?” 

If only, Rey thinks.

“No-“

“Then why have you got textbook sex hair right now?” 

Groaning, Rey steals Rose’s forgotten toast and takes a bite. 

“Kylo gave me a new toy to test.”

“Jesus, was it his dick?” 

Rey snorts, “I wish.” She takes another bite of toast. “When did you even get home?” 

“About half an hour ago, I forgot to pick up my notes for Holdo’s class. So, what’s the new toy?” 

Rey wipes the crumbs off her robe and sighs leaning into the kitchen counter. 

“It is _magical._ It’s everything I ever wanted in a toy. It’s a vibrator combined with a clit sucker and it is life altering. I’m thinking of starting a religion based around it.” 

Rose tips her head back in glee. “That does sound good. Will Finn be jealous if I get one?” 

“You won’t need Finn if you get one.”

“So does that mean you’re giving up on this little crush on Kylo?” 

Rey scoffs, moving to the fridge to graze for food.

“Unlikely. The man is a literal dick model.” 

She finds one of her bio yogurts in the back of the fridge and sighs again, “I want to ride that man into battle.” She licks the vanilla yogurt from her spoon, imagining Kylo under her body and sighs dreamily. 

Rose shakes her head, still smiling while flicking through her notes. 

“Will you please do something about it? Or at least use that gigantic dildo so you know what he’s like.”

“Not a chance. If I use that thing and I feel how big he is, I’ll probably combust. I absolutely cannot do that to myself and then not have the real deal.” 

“Then tell him how you feel.” Rose shrugs as if it’s the simplest thing in the world. As if Rey hasn’t thought about taking him for dinner or going out for drinks. Nearly every night she falls asleep thinking about him; his lips, his eyes, the way he laughs. Her stomach tingles whenever she is near him. She sometimes thinks he feels similar, but at the end of day Rey can’t let herself believe he would feel the same. 

“Rey.” She looks up at Rose to find her smiling. “You’re going to melt a hole in the counter if you stare at it much longer. Honey, you’re smoking hot and you test his _sex toys_. You cannot tell me he is not in the least bit interested in you?”

“I dunno Rose...he is so gorgeous it hurts.” In a somewhat dramatic fashion, Rey lays across the counter and groans, her yogurt long forgotten about.

“Is he married?”

“No.”

“Does he have a girlfriend, boyfriend?” Rose pushes. 

“No.”

Rey watches Rose shake her head and stand from the counter. She packs her backpack and grabs an apple from the fruit bowl before patting Rey on the back. 

“Then do something about it.”

\- - -

Rey has been left in the apartment for two days now. Rose had wheeled her small suitcase behind her, double and triple checking that Rey was certain she didn’t want to travel to the Tico household for the festive season. Rey knew she would be welcome and she knew it would be wonderful to be in the company of such a loving family, but the thought of spending more time with Kylo Ren was much more tempting. 

Rose’s words had stuck with Rey;

_“Then do something about it.”_

Rey had thought no more of it, scared that it would ruin everything she had going for her, but it was in the days after that conversation that Rey found herself in the supermarket picking out the healthy hummus chips that Kylo snacked on regularly, that she realised just how much she had come to like her boss. 

So, here she was, walking up the familiar hallway of office spaces in Alderaan Heights. She had a cappuccino in one hand for herself and in the other a green tea for Kylo. And, of course, in the depths of her backpack was the sex toy that had stopped time. Today Rey fully intends on telling Kylo her thoughts on the toy. 

“Morning, Rey.” Kylo is sat at his workbench when she lets herself him. He glances up briefly from his sketchbook and smiles when he sees the tea in her hands. “Thank you.” 

He takes the tea from her, settling it on the bench to cool down. 

“How’d exams go?” 

Rey watches him sketch; watches his dark hair fall across his eyes. She smiles when his teeth bite at his bottom lip with concentration. She likes when he wears a t-shirt, like today. That way, she can see his muscles flex with each little movement. 

“Yeah, good, I think. I feel good about it.” Rey takes her usual seat opposite Kylo and sips her coffee. 

“I’m sure you’ll have done fantastic” He looks up again, with a smile so genuine it makes her stomach jump and the words in her throat die, so she can only smile in return with a silent thank you. 

They sip their drinks peacefully. Kylo continues drawing while Rey moves to the Mac to go through _Supremacy’s_ emails. She filters through invoices and reviews, and one makes her frown with familiarity. A five star review left by _A Hux?_ Why was that name so familiar?

“So, what did you think of the new toy?” 

Peering over her shoulder, Rey sees Kylo packing away his notepad and pencils. The green tea has been finished, and all packaging placed in their respective recycling bins. Rey feels her skin tingle at the mention of the toy he had presented to her last week. Somehow, she’s been able to dodge talking about it over texts and knows the curiosity will be killing him. 

“Yeah, it was okay.” 

Rey steps from the stool and strolls to stand on the opposite side of the workbench. She bites the inside of her cheek to the point she swears she can taste coppery blood when she sees Kylo’s eyes widen. 

“ _Okay?”_

She shrugs and nods. “Yeah, like...it was fine, I dunno.”

“Fine? No. I mean-“ He pauses and rustles a hand through his dark locks. “Did you bring it?”

“Yeah-“ 

He motions with his hands to give him the product. The impatience in his gestures scream irritation and confusion. She complies, unzipping her bag and pulling out the small box. Rey watches Kylo snatch the box from her, tearing off the lid to claim his invention. Heat builds gradually in Rey’s body, watching as he fiddles with the settings of the vibrator and the suction. An exasperated sigh breaks the silence and he looks up at Rey.

“Just _fine?_ I don’t believe you. Were you doing it right?” 

Her heart skips a beat when she lies, “I think so?” 

“You must’ve done it wrong, Rey.” 

He tuts and sighs, moving to fold himself onto the stool by the bench.

“This is designed to... _fuck.”_ He looks up to her, fury splashed across his face. “I thought this would be...fuck!” He curses again, getting up to stomp around the workshop while Rey keeps a careful eye on him, looking for the moment to stand in and calm him down. 

“You know,” Rey begins, she walks behind him, pushing herself against his back ever so slightly, “I could maybe use a teacher. You could help me? Since you think I did it wrong?” Rey whispers. She so desperately wants this, wants to hear him say yes and to _help her._

Kylo pauses, opens his mouth to speak and then closes it again. Panic begins to bubble in Rey’s stomach, the sting of rejection already burning her. Turning around, he squints his eyes at Rey, analysing the situation. 

He’s quiet, too quiet for Rey’s liking.

This was a mistake.

“Okay, fine. I’ll show you, if you’re comfortable with it I mean?” He runs a hand through his hair again and scratches the back of his neck. Butterflies flicker to life in Rey’s stomach, replacing the fear that had threatened to ruin this. “I can’t sell this thing if you’re not able to give me the correct feedback.” He’s speaking _so_ calmly, as if explaining the simplest of equations. 

Rey nods.

“Of course.”

They stand for a moment, both unsure how to take this next step. Looking at her clothes, Rey slowly moves back to the bench and kicks off her boots, the new pair she bought when the winter weather really began to kick in. 

“Do you want me to...leave? I can wait outside?” Kylo breathes, he’s rooted to the spot with eyes widened. Shaking her head, Rey manages to get the other boot off, 

“You’re about to see a lot more,” she laughs nervously, “It's fine.” 

Next, she peels her thick leggings down her all year round tanned legs until the cool air of his workshop hits her skin with her tiny, turquoise underwear following suit. Her grey knit dress hangs past her thighs to her knees, covering her lower half modestly until she can lay down for him.

Kylo pats the bench. 

Rey scoots up onto the workbench until she’s sitting down, legs laid out in front of her. 

“You’re okay with this?” Kylo asks again. 

Rey notices how his eyes seem darker, how his hands are clenched into fists by his side. 

Rey nods a second time. 

“Are you?” she replies. 

She sees a vein by his eye twitch. His strong jaw, the one she has admired and dreamt about kissing is clenched, but he nods quicker than she did.

Keeping her legs shut, she watches as Kylo moves around the room. First he locks the workshop door just in case anyone decides to drop in on them. Next, he moves to the basin at the back of the room to wash his hands, and before Rey can begin to think about what’s about to happen, Kylo stands by her side with _Supremacy’s_ branded lubricant in his hand, squeezing a small amount onto the vibrator. 

“Okay,” she hears him breathe, not sure if he’s speaking to himself or her. Rey takes a breath herself and thinks there is no turning back now, so she lets her legs fall open, exposing herself to him. 

It’s unsettling to have herself _so_ bare for him, considering this is _not_ how things normally happen between people, but she can’t find it in herself to care, not when Rey notices how Kylo’s breathing seems to have deepened and his body tensed. 

“I’m gonna start, okay?” his eyes are on the toy, momentarily flicking between it and Rey. When she nods a third time Kylo moves his hand to her thigh, parting her legs even more. He looks as concentrated as he was when she had first come into the workshop, sketching in his notepad. 

Rey is definitely not as collected as he is. She can already feel her arousal just from the situation, from his hand touching her bare thigh. Sometimes, their hands meet when they’re working, and Rey can feel the heat his body radiates and the calloused tips of his fingers on hers, but feeling that heat and that roughness on the inside of her thigh is a whole new story. 

She watches entranced at how he has a firm grip on the toy. Rey wets her lips, quick to bite down when she feels the toy slipping through her folds and in one quick push it’s sheathed inside of her. 

When Rey had done this herself she had already been moaning. She exhales a long breath and meets Kylo’s eyes, trying to play it cool.

“Still good?” She can see his finger just hovering over the button. Once he presses it, he’ll know for sure she was lying, but there is a tiny part of her who is thrilled that the truth will be uncovered. 

“Good,” Rey confirms. Her head slacks on to her shoulder, hypnotised by the image of his hands between her legs. She opens her mouth to tell him that he is okay to continue, but she’s held back. Instead, all of Rey’s attention is centred on the vibrations that begin to pulse inside of her. 

“Oh _shit.”_

Rolling her neck backwards, Rey moans. The vibrations have started on a constant roll, like a receding wave over and over. When Kylo clicks the button again, the vibration changes to a long buzz. There is no break in between, a continuous humming that has her squirming on the bench within seconds.

Rey’s eyes flicker open, Kylo looks almost dazed at how well her pussy is taking the toy. Slowly, he begins to tap the toy, thrusting ever so gently into Rey. The movement shocks Rey, and another moan passes her lips while her leg falls to the bench. She hears Kylo huff. His free hand grabs her knee and pushes it back up, holding her legs wide open.

“Stay,” he breathes. 

Taking his hand away from Rey’s knee, he focuses on the second part to the toy. Gently, he parts her folds with his thumb and pointer finger, exposing her clit to him. The vibrator holds within Rey; she already can feel herself clamping around it, which lets Kylo move his hand and fix the clit sucker to Rey. He leans a little closer to her, to see the small suction part of the toy, and with another click of his finger, the second part of the toy buzzes to life and takes hold of Rey.

“ _Fuckfuckfuck!”_

Her cry startles Kylo. He almost turns the thing off, but when he looks up to see her head rolled back again and notices the roll of her hips into the toy, a smirk plays at his lips. He clicks through the suction settings until he finds the one he wants. Designed so that the air whooshes in a circle to mimic a tongue swirling.

He’s quite proud of that. 

“Kylo, _Kylo!”_

She watches him, how he concentrates on her body and the toy in his hands. Slowly, he begins to tap the toy again, pushing into her g-spot while the clit suction rubs around her, through the hood of her clit. All the while, she continues to rock her hips into the toy. Kylo’s lips curve again and he leans down to Rey, his mouth by her ear as he whispers,

“I think someone was lying to me, weren’t they?”

She knew it wouldn’t take long for him to know. How could this toy _not_ bring someone to their knees? 

“Tell me...or I’ll turn this toy off _right now,”_ Kylo hisses by her ear as his finger hovers over the buttons threateningly.

“Yes! _Yesyesyes_ , oh _god-“_ Rey tries to tell him, but it’s _too much._ She whines her frustration, “I’m gonna- _“_ she groans again when she feels the vibrations change inside of her, a quick beating pulse that proves too much for Rey’s body and she cries out. Her legs give way, collapsing to the bench while the toy continues to pleasure her, sucking at her clit until there’s the same gush of cum from her cunt as the days previously. 

Her body begins to flail. The suction is still tightly wrapped around Rey’s clit while the vibrator has changed to a steady pulse. 

“T-too much, _Kylo!_ ” 

Rey cums again. This time she opens her eyes just in time to see the evidence of her orgasm cover Kylo’s hand. 

Her whole body quakes while tears line her cheeks. Rey continues to gasp and moan while Kylo changes both settings to slow, gentle pulses. It doesn’t take long, but her body begins to light up again, the start of her third orgasm blooming in her pelvis. This is different; it feels so _sweet_ and _soft_ that she’s welcoming it, pushing her hips into the suction again. 

“ _SogoodSogood,”_ she whispers. Rey’s body has fallen back into the bench, and her head lays there with eyes squeezed shut, all the while her legs are splayed open for Kylo. 

“You gonna cum again for me, Rey?” 

His _voice_. 

She nods and nods, crying his name, bucking her hips into the toy over and over. 

Her orgasm washes over her body like a gentle wave of the ocean on a summer evening. Rey swears she’s there, she can feel the waves touching her toes and up her legs. Behind her eyes is the dark sky, alive with the sparkle of stars and planets while the rush of waves and endorphins crash in her ears. 

The beach soon disappears, the pleasure fades, and it’s only then Rey notices the toy has been turned off and pulled from her soaked pussy. Only her shallow breathing and the hum of machinery around them can be heard now. 

Rey can’t fight what happens next, Kylo’s hand loops around her wrist tugging her up from the bench and swings her legs over the edge so he can step in between them. She doesn’t even get the chance to explain herself. Kylo moves his hand to cup her jaw just as he pushes his lips to hers in a rough kiss. 

It’s what she’s been dreaming about for weeks, and it’s nothing like what she imagined. It’s a kind of pleasure and satisfaction Rey didn’t know existed. The scratch of his facial hair, the hand that holds her has Rey moaning into the kiss, even more so when she feels the slip of his tongue past her lips. It’s only for a moment and he’s pulling away, gasping and still clutching her jaw. 

“You lied,” he breathes. Rey would be worried if she couldn’t feel the push of his lips against the side of her mouth again. “Why?” He presses kissing down her jaw and to her chin.

“I didn’t _-ah!”_ Kylo sinks his teeth just below her jaw, “I didn’t think you’d feel the same.” 

Kylo hums against her skin while his hands wander to the insides of her thighs, tugging at the grey knit dress until it's bunched at her waist. He moves his mouth to the other side of her jaw and hums again. 

“Wanted you since the moment we met.”

She rolls her neck back, allowing him further access to her neck and jawline. His tongue dips the line of her jaw and back up to her mouth for another bruising kiss. Rey moans when she feels his hand between her thighs It’s another moment where she should be embarrassed, but the groan he chokes out when his fingers slide along the inside of her thighs and her soaked mound, makes all self consciousness thrown out the window. 

“Jesus, _Rey-“_ his fingers slide through her slit, gathering the wetness on his thick digits. 

“You didn’t- _fuck-_ say anything,” Rey says between a moan, leaning back into the bench and spreading her legs wider for him. His mouth is down the column of her neck now, licking and nipping her skin. 

“I didn’t,” he _sucks_ the skin below her ear into his mouth, letting go with a long _pop_ and continues, “want to overstep the lines of professionalism.” 

She giggles through a moan at this, then pants back to him when she feels a finger push into her cunt,

“We’ve overstepped that line, I think.”

Kylo grins in response, kissing her again whilst thrusting his finger in and out of her, slowly and tentatively. 

“Damn right.”

His fingers are thick, and he hooks them _just_ right it has Rey squirming and whimpering, her hands clawing at his clothed back. When he removes his finger, she groans at him, eyes shutting in frustration. He takes her chin by his fingers, staring down at her. It doesn’t bother her that her own slick coats her chin. 

“Don’t be a _brat.”_

That does something to Rey. That authoritative tone and hard stare, if he had his finger in her still, he would have felt the effect of his words. His eyes flicker to her lips and down to the legs she has tried shutting. 

“Off,” Kylo demands, gripping the edge of her dress and tugging it up her waist and over her head. It lands somewhere near the storing room, leaving Rey in nothing but a flimsy scrap of lace that is meant to be a bra but ultimately gives zero support. 

“Fuck, your tits are _gorgeous,”_ Kylo nuzzles his face into her chest. His teeth drag along her skin until he’s pulling the lace away and taking a nipple into his mouth. His tongue his hot and wet, sucking and biting until Rey swears she’s going to cum again. 

“Thought about this, thought about fucking your tits so much.” He’s panting and grinding into Rey now, his calm demeanour fading. 

“They’re too small,” Rey groans as he bites down again. 

He looks up through his dark eyelashes, still sucking on the hardened bud until she jolts and jumps with over sensitivity.

“They’re perfect Rey, _perfect.”_

Rey has been used to the butterflies in her stomach, or the tingle of arousal, whenever she has been in Kylo’s presence, but she’s not used to her heart thudding like this, when he’s complimenting her when he doesn’t need to. She’s lost for words at this, unable to form an intelligent sentence in response to his compliment. She tries, she opens her mouth but it comes out as a squeak when Kylo lifts Rey by her waist and flips her over so she is pressed into the wooden bench. 

“Bet you taste perfect too,” his voice rumbles around her, kneeling on the ground to part her thighs, “good girl, spread those legs nice and wide.” 

Rey is going to combust, she knows it. 

His tongue on her cunt still takes her by surprise, probing and tasting. Just the tip of his tongue, tickling through her soaked folds while his hands knead at her ass. Rey groans when his tongue changes from tiny licks to slurping, his face pushed between the backs of her thighs while he eats her pussy like it’s his last meal. 

“Taste so fucking _good,”_ Kylo murmurs in between slurps and kisses to her cunt. Rey begins to shake around him, hand gripping the workbench while she grinds herself on to his face. 

Of course, Kylo would be good at this; he’s good at _everything,_ things Rey hadn’t even anticipated like when he pushes his tongue up her slit and parts her ass cheeks. 

“Dreamt about your ass, Rey. About eating it, licking it, _fucking it.”_

She does not expect his tongue to start licking _there._ Where no one has been before. 

“Fuuuck-“ 

Rey squeezes her eyes shut, panting and moaning as he licks at the tight muscle mercilessly. The feeling so foreign, yet so exciting, begins to course through her veins; Rey’s legs begin to shake around Kylo, her breathing becomes heavier with the occasional mumble of his name. 

“Mhm, I’m gonna plug this ass one day, Rey, then I’m going to fuck it, but right now, the next place I want you to come is on my cock. Can you do that, sweetheart?” 

Rey is already having the best sexual experience of her life and she’s not even had sex yet. The way he handles her body, moves her to the position he wants… His hands never leave her body, keep touching and groping, kissing and licking her skin while he unbuckles his belt. 

“Let me get a condom,” he mutters but before he can move Rey grabs his wrist.

“I’m clean. I have the implant, see?” She points to a faded scar on her arm, “I want to feel you...if you want that too…” 

“I’m clean, sweetheart,”

“Then fuck me. I’ve been thinking about this for so long.”

Kylo finds her mouth again, kissing with an intensity that makes Rey dizzy. She feels his jeans lowering under his bare thighs hit her and she feels- 

Fuck, he’s commando. He’s gone fucking _commando._

His cock strains against her. She shouldn’t be shocked by the size, she’s worked with the size of his cock for the last few months thanks to the moulds for _Supremacy,_ but here she is, gasping and groaning as it catches between her thighs. Once again, Kylo is moving her body to his approval, lifting her like she weighs nothing to sit her on the bench and pulling her closer to him. On instinct she opens her legs for him, biting her teeth and watching as he pumps his cock. 

He looks larger than the dildo. She knows it’s not possible, since he is the model for the product, but up close like this he definitely looks bigger. 

“Did you use one of my dildos?” Kylo drawls, noticing her eyes fixated on his cock. Slowly, Rey shakes her head glancing to his amber eyes. “Why?”

“I wanted the real deal, not an imitation.” 

“Hm, good girl. Lie back.”

The butterflies rumble to life again as she follows his instructions, laying back on to the bench. Kylo takes her leg, lifting it so he can occupy the space between her legs. 

Kylo moves forward, one hand on his cock the other on her leg, and it’s just like the toy: one quick movement and Rey feels herself being filled and stretched. There’s a burn that screams she should be uncomfortable, but Rey only groans, eyes closing as she appreciates the sensation of having this man inside of her. 

He’s as affected by this as she is, with fingers gripping the soft flesh of her thigh. His eyes tightly shut, a low groan reverberates from his throat. 

“Rey, _Jesus Christ-“_ he moans this time, _moans,_ “you’re so fucking tight, so tight, how are you real?” 

“Kylo, Kylo, more, please!” 

His hips shift just slightly, filling her until there is nowhere left for him to go. 

“More Kylo, _please!”_

Rey groans, unsatisfied, desperate to feel _everything._ Leaning up from the desk, she grips at his t-shirt, pulling it up over his stomach to his chest. The pulsating need deep inside Rey beats harder when she sees firm abs. Her mouth dries at the sight of him. Kylo reaches for the neckline of his t-shirt, pulling it up over his torso and throwing it to meet her dress. 

“Kylo, you look so good, holy shit-“

Rey watches his body, how the muscles in his arms flex and hold her as he begins to fuck her. Slow, steady strokes, so he can feel every part of her, so Rey can feel every vein and ridge of his cock. She wants to feel him forever. His throat strains as he tries to compose himself. Slow strokes are turning into hard, short movements that have Rey losing her breath after every thrust. 

She’s soon panting and gasping for air, and every movement jolts the patch of velvet inside of her. He groans again, dropping his head to his chest.

“Don’t hold back Kylo, fuck me, _please_ fuck me.” 

The look he gives her through the black hair that has fallen over his eyes is positively sinful. Kylo doesn’t stop thrusting. He moves his body over hers, so their chests are flush together while his lips brush against hers. It’s like this he continues, fucking her with such brute force and speed she clings to his arms and falls into his shoulder. 

Rey grazes her teeth along his pale skin. She calls to him through moans and gasps of pure ecstasy. This is the epitome of being _fucked_. He knows just how to fuck her right, as if he has known her body for years, and he has the nerve to look like a fucking God while he does it. Rey must look like a hot, squirming mess. 

Controlled by the urge to consume every part of her, Kylo drops Rey’s leg so that one hand can hold the bench for support while the other sneaks down her taut stomach and through the thatch of hair, seeking her clit. 

“Gotta be quiet,” Kylo groans, still keeping a punishing pace while his fingers begin to stroke and play with her clit. 

The bench is creaking beneath them, and the new toy rolls from the surface they share before crashing to the floor. Rey hears him, but she can’t obey him, not with the way he is pounding her cunt or the way her slick is coating his fingers and toying with her bundle of nerves. People in the surrounding offices must be aware, must know what they’re up to, but she can’t find it in herself to give a damn. 

“Ky-Kylo!” 

Her cunt begins to clamp around him, that familiar bubbling of an orgasm that shoots through her limbs like a stray firework. It’s unpredictable, shooting in different directions; it’s starts in her belly and should plummet into her legs but instead Rey can feel her arms tingling, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. She tries to tell him, tries panting out her warning but Rey can’t catch her breath let alone form a coherent sentence.

“I feel you Rey, feel your cunt, feel it- _fuck-“_

It takes the last of Rey’s energy, but she lifts her hips, the extra movement of his cock slipping that little bit deeper while his fingers slide along her clit, but it’s enough and her climax reaches breaking point. 

“There we go, that’s it-“

Kylo sinks his teeth into the top of her shoulder, and the fluttering of her pussy tips Kylo over the edge. He gives no warning as he cums, shooting her full of his hot spend until he’s rocking against her body, every gentle thrust coaxing a whimper from his lips.

The room returns to the normal sounds of idle machinery, now joined by the gentle wheezing of both Rey and Kylo. 

Kylo presses gentle kisses across her shoulder and past her collarbone. His nose nuzzles at her breasts again, kissing her nipple over the lace of her bra. 

“Rey.”

Opening her eyes, Rey blinks, focussing on his honey like voice. His body is leaning over her, fingers pushing hair from her face, playing dot to dot with the freckles across her collarbone. 

“Mhm?”

She’s not there yet, not quite able to speak and be a fully functioning human. He kisses her freckles, touching her so softly as if she’ll break. Rey feels that thumping in her heart again. Could someone actually want her like this? She looks down at him, watches as he kisses her stomach and sternum. His fingers trace a line across her rib cage until she fidgets with the sensation. 

“Come home with me? Spend the holidays...let me fuck you all day and night?” 

The corners of Rey’s lips turn into a smile. She has always been known to shy away from any sign of commitment. She’s turned down most people, she barely had it in her to get a phone contract, but Rey doesn’t want to lose this exciting bubble of nerves she has felt ever since she spoke to Kylo on the phone those months ago. 

Rey runs her hand through his hair, satisfied that it’s even softer than she imagined and sighs,

“I’d like that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Your support means the world!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! Over 500 kudos?! That’s nuts! I love you all so much, thank you! You all deserve the best so I have upped the chapter count again! I guess I also wasn’t ready to say bye to these two just yet!
> 
> Notice new tags and I hope you enjoy!

  
Kylo’s home isn’t what Rey had expected. When he opens the steel (and rather intimidating) door to his home, Rey feels a trickle of warmth down her spine. He ushers her into the room with his hand on the small of her back. 

His home is a loft in an artisan part of Coruscant. She noticed on the drive over that the store fronts varied from fair trade coffee shops to eco friendly furniture outlets. 

Kylo, dark and brooding however, lives in a loft with wide windows that let in so much light - even in the winter evening. The walls are white with exposed red brickwork, the furniture is delicate, made from bamboo. It looks as if it would crumble the moment Kylo would sit on it. His hand is still on Rey’s back, when he leans down to her ear he whispers, 

“Have a look around.” 

He takes the bag from her arm along with his own and walks through the lounge, past the bamboo furniture (that doesn’t break in his presence) and out of sight. 

Once they had cleaned up and redressed themselves at the workshop, Kylo had set a holiday out of office for _Supremacy Play_ , packed some of his own things up before taking Rey to her apartment to pack a small bag. It had taken her minutes; toothbrush, a change of outfits for what she presumes she will return home in, and some underwear- not that she thought she’d be wearing them much. 

Rey walks past through his lounge and notices the frames of the large windows pop with a lick of black paint. 

The man can eat pussy, he can design sex toys and he can decorate. 

She continues her tour and pokes her head into the kitchen. It too is black and white, it’s sparkling clean – nothing like her own grotty apartment. The appliances look new, the dishes have been put away except a lone mug that sits in the sink. 

“Do you want to eat?” 

Rey smiles when she feels his arms wrap around her from behind. He nuzzles into the crown of her head, smiling with her. 

How does something that only started a few hours ago feel _so_ natural? 

“Eating actually sounds really good. Do you want me to order something?” Turning around to meet Kylo, he leans down and catches her lips with a small kiss. 

“Mhmmm nope,” he kisses her again, “why don’t you take a bath, and I cook us something?”

“A bath?”

He rubs her arms up and down, “yeah, I mean-“ his hands halt at her shoulders, “you don’t have to-“

“No! I just…” Rey smiles, feeling the redness in her cheeks, “no one has ever...I’m not used to _this_.” 

When Rey points to herself and then back to him, his eyes widen slightly. 

“Nobody has ever taken care of me...well except Rose, she’s helped me through some shit-“ 

“Surely your parents, boyfriends-“

“I don’t have any parents. Couple boyfriends, but…” her voice quietens to nothing. When Kylo kisses her forehead she smiles, something like a hiccup of relief pops from her throat that she hasn’t ruined the moment.

“Run a bath, I’ll start dinner.” 

He kisses her again.

\- - -

When Kylo had said he would make dinner, after the amount of energy they had burned in his workshop, she expected macaroni and cheese, maybe some sandwiches. She didn’t care; it was Kylo making something for her so what was she to argue?

Rey also didn’t expect Kylo to knock politely on his own bathroom door, come in and shampoo her hair. He had sat behind her, long fingers combing through her hair and washing the suds away, all the while pressing kisses to the side of her head and down her jaw. 

The towel he had handed her was so soft it made the ones in her own apartment look like rags. While she dressed into one of his shirts, Kylo excused himself to the kitchen to serve their food. 

It is not macaroni and cheese, or sandwiches or even the takeaway Rey had suggested. As she tip toes into the kitchen, she watches Kylo serve grilled chicken breasts with a side of risotto and vegetables. He does everything with a finesse that just isn’t fair. How is someone so good at _everything?_

“You’re good at _everything_ , Kylo…” 

He looks up from the pan of risotto and laughs, shaking his head. “I certainly am not, c’mon, sit down.”

Rey decides he is like something out of a movie, the way he pulls the chair back for her or keeps her glass topped with water. There’s even a damn flower in a vase. Normally, Rey would feel waves of self-consciousness and nerves that she was sitting with someone so perfect, but with his hand on her thigh _constantly,_ those normal nerves melt away quicker than she can even question them. 

“This is delicious, oh my god,” Rey stabs another forkful of chicken glazed with the scrapes of risotto and pops it into her mouth with a moan. She can hear Kylo chuckling, his own cutlery bashing the plate of food. From creamy risotto to perfectly seasoned chicken, it is a banquet for Rey compared to her usual pot of noodles and it’s not long before her stomach begins to protest. 

“I don’t think I can finish,” she groans leaning back into the seat, “you made too much.”

“Not at all,” Kylo begins taking the plate away from her, “now we have leftovers. I needed you to eat anyway. ” 

He stands behind her leaning down to lick the shell of her ear. “You’ll need your strength for the next few days.” 

\- - -

“You don’t have any decorations.” 

Kylo lies next to Rey. His chest is rising and falling fast – the orgasm he has just experienced from Rey’s mouth has thrown him off his feet, nothing like what he has experienced before. 

Rolling on to her stomach, she looks up at him. “Why not?” she pushes with a lick of her lips, the taste of his cum still fresh on her tongue. 

Kylo heaves a breath and rolls on to his side to face her. 

“Not usually here.” His finger reaches to her hair, tucking it behind her ear. “I’m usually at the workshop or maybe my mom’s.” 

“What’s she like?” 

His face is passive, fingers still twirling a strand of her hair. 

“She’s...annoying. Still tries to fix my hair, moans about grandkids, can’t work _any_ form of technology...I think you’d like her.” 

Rey could freak out completely at the idea of meeting his mother, but she only laughs at his description and leans back into his hand. She can picture a small woman lumbering around Kylo trying to comb his hair and Rey laughs again. 

“Right,” Kylo mutters sitting up. 

He’s completely naked, as is Rey. She watches him with hungry eyes; he satisfies her with every inch of his body, and yet Rey still wants _more._ Will she feel like this for the rest of her life? 

Kylo moves over Rey, nudging her legs open with his knee. 

“Enough talking. I want you to cum on my tongue and then I’m going to fuck you until we both pass out. That okay?” 

She giggles and nods. The pillow she lies on ruffles her hair as she grins. 

“Sounds good to me.”

\- - -

Kylo’s bedroom is very much like the rest of the loft: minimalistic and large. It has skylight windows and for the last two nights Rey has fallen asleep watching the stars with Kylo nuzzled behind her. The room is neat, his clothes hidden behind a closet. He doesn’t keep a television in his room, says it disrupts sleep and is unhealthy. 

Rey closes her eyes at the memory – she had rolled her eyes with a smile. Kylo, of course, catching sight of this, grabbed Rey, pulling her into his lap and turning her ass and thighs ‘a lovely shade of red’. 

His words not Rey’s. 

From the bedside table, her phone buzzes. Rey isn’t afraid to admit that she has her phone constantly in her hand, like another limb, so it’s odd to not be able to grab it and see who is talking to her. It’s probably Rose asking for the hundredth time how good the sex is. She’ll have to wait for now, Rey thinks. 

Her eyes close in anticipation, when she feels Kylo lean on the bed behind her. 

“Comfortable?” he asks. His finger dips down the line of her spine, following every ripple and goosebump that appears in his wake. 

“Mhm.”

“Words please, Rey.”

Fluttering her eyes shut again, Rey sighs softly. “Yes, I’m comfortable Kylo.”

“Good girl.” 

The bed dips with his weight, and his hands encircle her wrists, trapping her arms behind her back so there is nowhere for her to go. She can only move her face and, at the moment, her cheek is pressed into the mattress staring at the wall. 

“I knew you’d be perfect, so _fuckable._ So willing to please me, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, Kylo.” Her voice shakes. Not being able to see him is exciting and painful at the same time. Rey wants to see the arousal in his eyes and the self control fall away piece by piece, but not knowing what he is about to do to her sends another shiver down her spine. 

“How’s that little plug in your ass doing?”

Kylo taps the small silicone plug that is being held snugly between her tight muscle. 

_“Fuck-“_

Rey’s cry matches that of animal. She pushes her face into the mattress to quiet herself. There’s more movement behind her. Kylo leans across the bed, gracing her with a quick kiss to her shoulder and then back to looking over her neatly folded body. 

“I’m just gonna-“ Rey feels the lube, how he tips it over her exposed and plugged ass. It drips down the globes of her cheeks and into a mess on the bed. 

Kylo sighs from behind her. “There we go. Is that good?”

“Mhmm.” Her voice is still muffled by his mattress. Rey realises she hasn’t used her words for him and opens her mouth again, “feels really fucking good.”

Her reward is his lips, right at the base of her neck. A sweet kiss that should make Rey feel light and loved, barely a touch, but it only makes Rey squirm more. Her body is aching for attention, to be touched, pleased, filled. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” His hands tighten around her wrist, holding her still while he talks.

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to fuck you while I have this plug stuffed into your asshole?”

“Jesus, Kylo- _yes.”_

“You do look so good like this Rey.” There’s the content sigh again. “Let’s see how you look with both holes stuffed, hmm?” 

One hand holds both her wrists now. _One_. The other, she presumes, holds his cock, pumping it before pressing it to her cunt. 

“Jesus,” he huffs from behind her, “you’re so much fucking tighter when you’re ass is stuffed, _shit_ -“

Moving forward on his knees Kylo pushes harder, the tip of his cock just slipping through her heat. Rey swears her eyes roll back into her head. The tightness, the sensation of feeling Kylo everywhere is almost too much already, his added grunts of pleasure only making Rey hotter and needier. 

It’s a few moments before he’s finally sheathed inside of Rey, panting and hunched over her back. 

“You’re so good, Rey, so fucking gorgeous and- _fuck-“_ he groans again, a wet kiss lands on her back. “I could do this all day, fuck this tight pussy until I can’t breathe – so fucking _good_ –“

Rey moans with him, drinking his words in with pride. She tilts her body, just enough, and Kylo is somehow even deeper. 

The grip on her wrist is tighter, and soon Kylo pulls himself off her back and begins to pound himself into her cunt. Each hard thrust knocks a moan from Rey, it echoes through the room, then it's muffled into the mattress.

He is in complete control and there’s nothing Rey can think would make this experience any better. 

“That’s it, that’s it!” He grunts in between each thrust. 

He fucks her like this until she lays boneless, her wrists slack in his hands while she whimpers and sobs. His cock pulls orgasm and orgasm out of her lithe body until he finally lets go of her wrists, moving to clutch her hips. 

“Fuck, gonna cum Rey- _fuck-“_

It’s long strokes now, so they can feel every touch and movement. His hands sneaks to her clit. Kylo is only able to just stroke her there and she cums again with him groaning and following right behind. He lays with his forehead pressed against her spine, licking the sweat from her skin while he still huffs and pants from exertion. 

“You’re magical,” he mutters slipping from her body. “Hold tight, baby, gonna take it out now, okay?”

“Mm, okay.”

Rey could be drunk; her whole body is as light as a feather, like she could do anything. Upon opening her eyes, the room twirls and dances around her. She waits for that burn again, the one she had felt when Kylo manoeuvred the plug into her ass, but only gasps when she feels another squeezing of lube and then- it’s gone. Quick and easy. 

Rey lets herself roll on to her back, exhaling a long but satisfied sigh. 

Kylo stands at the side of the bed watching her stretch and yawn, his cock still half hard with the evidence of their arousal painted across his pale skin.

She sees him smile. 

“Magical.” 

\- - -

“Can you pass the soy sauce?” 

Leaning over with a tub of noodles in her hand, Rey pats the soy sauce across the coffee table until the glass jar of sauce is in her palm. She settles back into Kylo’s lap, her back to his chest and passes the sauce. 

“Thanks.”

When Rey had woken up that morning she had lost all track of dates and time. She thinks she is in her third day of being in Kylo’s company. Usually this long with anyone is enough to drive Rey up the wall, but with Kylo she doesn’t want the time to end. He informed her with his mouth on her sternum and in between kisses that it was, in fact, Christmas morning. 

Had they maybe been smarter (less horny), one of them could have left Kylo’s loft yesterday and grabbed some groceries, but the idea of leaving his bedroom to face the wintery Coruscant weather and other people had been less than appealing. So, instead of having something resembling a traditional Christmas dinner, Rey and Kylo are sat in his open space lounge with multitudes of blankets and food from a surprisingly open sushi place down the road from his loft. 

The television is on. Rey isn’t sure what film is being played, but it’s black and white and Kylo seems to be enjoying it. They eat quietly and comfortably. There’s the noise of the television, and the soft clicking of Kylo’s chopsticks as he lifts the meal of inari and noodles to his mouth. Rey, less accustomed to chopsticks, uses a fork to eat her California rolls and noodles. 

“Is your mum pissed you’re not with her?” Rey asks when the movie hits a commercial.

“No, my dad is there too.”

“Oh,” Rey starts, she takes a sip of bottled iced tea, “you didn’t mention him before.”

“Hm, we don’t get on very well.”

“Oh, I see. Sorry.”

He kisses the back of her neck, nuzzling his nose before muttering,

“Don’t be.” 

She pushes back into his body, content with the way he kisses her skin and holds an arm around her waist. 

“Where are your parents?” He asks sometime later. The film still plays and they’ve moved to lay across the sofa with Kylo still behind her. 

“I don’t know,” Rey answers without batting an eyelid. The question is usually so taboo, causing immediate discomfort to anyone who brings up the subject of Rey’s parentage, but with Kylo it feels different… she doesn’t feel ashamed or embarrassed.

“I only remember being in foster homes… I don’t have any other family. It’s just little old me.” 

She cuddles closer into Kylo and kisses his bare arm.

“You’re not alone, Rey…”

Her eyes shut, stopping the tears that threaten to spill over her cheeks.

“Neither are you.”

\- - - 

By the time Boxing Day rolls around, Kylo and Rey know every inch of one another’s bodies. Rey knows that if she plays with his balls and sucks _just_ enough on his earlobe, it’ll only take a few minutes for him to climax. Kylo finds out, during a completely innocent body massage, that by touching the soft skin on the underside of Rey’s knee she is putty in his hands. 

Rey wakes up first that day. She’s tucked into Kylo’s back, spooning him. To anyone else it probably looks quite comical, and the thought makes Rey smile. She kisses between his shoulder blades, watches how his muscles move with every deep breath. Her fingers brush through his dark hair, so long and so goddamn soft. 

“Morning, trouble.”

Kylo’s voice in the morning is on a level of how good their sex is: Deep and thick. It lights Rey up. She continues, kissing along his back and up to his shoulder.

“Can you eat me out?” She breathes into his ear, quick to tug his ear lobe with her teeth playfully. 

“Mhm. Do you really need to ask?” 

The loft is alive with the sound of her giggles as Kylo lifts her from the bed, playfully wrestling her across the bedsheets while nipping and kissing at her skin. His hands roam around her body, pushing her thighs apart and her body back into the bed when she tries to overpower him. The giggles soon draw out into moans, her fingers gripping his firm biceps and down his pectorals until he has lowered his frame down the bed, kissing her stomach and thighs. 

It’s a sight she won’t ever tire of seeing; the inky mess of hair between her thighs while his mouth pleasures her. Kylo is sure to make use of his fingers, pulling apart her lips to taste every inch of her. His tongue drags up the heat of her cunt until he lays into her clit, sucking the bud into his mouth. Her body can never sit at peace when he does this, she stretches and twists; hips buck into Kylo, fucking his face, so greedy to feel _more._

Kylo has made it quite known that he loves this, he loves tasting her like this. There’s not a drop to be missed as he slurps on her arousal while his fingers leisurely pump into her. 

How did they go so long without doing this?

When his tongue swirls around the swollen bud, Rey cums with a shout, his name being called throughout his loft. He loves it when she cums, so verbal and responsive that Kylo can’t help but just keep going. He drags his mouth down her clit and through her folds, careful to lick the expanse of slick that coats her glistening skin. He continues to taste, hands moving to her ass kneading the soft skin there. 

“Got such a perfect ass Rey,” he mumbles in between kisses. With a grip on her, Kylo pushes her body off the bed slightly pulling apart the rounds of her backside and is tongue is there, like the other day at the workshop. 

“Kylo, _Kylo!”_

Rey had never thought of herself as an ass type person. No one had, nor would she have ever let them do this. To taste and touch somewhere so intimately, yet here she is, body lifted off the bed with her boss licking and eating her ass with no end in sight. Her body is still wrung out from the climax, shaking and twitching with overstimulation, but Rey lets him continue, this pleasant experience heightening everything around her. 

“Let me Rey, will you let me Rey?” 

He drags his mouth to the peachy globe of her arse, hands clutching the skin with intensity that will leave a bruise. 

“Do it,” she confirms. 

Rey swears he growls, ripping himself away from the bed and to his closet. She watches him, back already heaving as he searches for what he needs. His cock is hard in his boxers, it would be amusing how they tent if she wasn’t so turned on. His hands are full, the lube he used before and…

“Kylo, what –"

“Trust me.”

As always, he moves her body to his liking, pulling her frame to the edge of the bed so he can stand over her. 

“Here.” He passes Rey the clit sucker, the one she used those months ago. “Use it.”

“Kylo, I’ll cum too quick –“

“That’s what I’m counting on.” 

With a laugh that’s not quite nervous, but not quite humorous, Rey takes the toy, fixing it to her clit and turning it on. The air whooshes around the small bud. It takes a few seconds of adjusting, and then it’s just _right._ Kylo watches intently, lowering his boxers and slowly fisting his cock.

“I thought of you using this,” he mutters. His hand dips between her thighs, pushing them further apart so he can watch her. “Did you think of me?” 

“Mhhmm.” Her eyes are also trained on the toy that vibrates gently. “Thought of you fingering me, the idea made me cum, I –“ she stops, moaning and rolling her neck. 

He moans with her, mouth slack and eyes zeroed in on her pussy. Kylo lets his hands wander, plucks at her nipples and gropes her tits. The length of his fingers trail down her sternum and along the line of her tummy, and when his fingers reach the neat thatch of pubic hair Rey cums again, gasping for air. 

“Again,” Kylo demands. His hand hovers over the toy, ensuring Rey doesn’t pull it away from herself. 

It goes on like this. Kylo drags another orgasm from her until he tilts her ass to him and pours lubricant over his fingers and ass. Over the last few days, Rey has gone from anal novice to being able to take Kylo’s fingers, to take the plug; his _tongue._

When he has worked two fingers into her and Rey has cum a third time, Kylo takes the toy from her shaking hands, placing it to the side. 

“Just breathe and _relax,_ okay?” 

He has his cock placed there, just moments from pushing himself into her ass. He tests another finger, jaw clenching as he tries to compose himself. 

“Is that enough lube?” Another finger slides in.

“Yesss, Kylo! Please!” 

Rey looks like a piece of art like this, her legs lifted off the bed so she can hold herself for him, hair dampened and sticking to her forehead while she bites her lip in anticipation. She can feel Kylo watching her the whole time: watches as her mouth slacks when he pushes in, sees her eyes flutter shut and her fingers tighten on the skin of her legs that she still holds up for him. 

The dull noise of traffic silences around them. Everything stills as they experience this new sensation. Rey lets out a soft groan, already her body questioning what is happening, that something new is happening and it’s not quite the norm. 

“Kylooo, touch me.”

There’s discomfort surrounding Rey, something that she knew was coming, but it still doesn’t it take the pressure away. She feels another splash of lube around her tight opening, and then a finger is stroking her clit. It helps reignite that heat in her belly. When her breath hitches, Kylo takes the chance to move forward again, slipping deeper but still not completely inside her. He doesn’t pause this time, just begins to rock his body into hers. 

Rey’s legs shake already with the effort of holding them high above her, and the addition of Kylo fucking her ass while his finger plays with her clit doesn’t help much either. 

“Getting tired, baby?” he mutters, looking at the way her legs tremble. Kylo doesn’t let her answer. Instead, he takes the authority and rolls Rey’s body until she’s on her side with her legs shut and his cock still wedged inside of her. “This okay?” he asks, starting to shift his hips into her again. Every thrust draws Kylo deeper and deeper into her, feeling this new intense kind of heat that dares to pull his orgasm from him already. 

Rey leans on to her elbow to watch Kylo behind her, his mouth parted in ecstasy, dark tresses that cover his eyes. She moans along with him, entranced by the way he is quickly losing control. 

When he begins to quicken his hips, subtly chasing his orgasm, Kylo pours more lubricant over his cock, ensuring Rey’s comfort. 

“I’m – _mhmm fuck_ –“ He tries to warn her of the bursts of pleasure he can feel, that his balls are tightening and his legs feel ready to give out. 

It’s the sound that does it for Rey, the squelching of lubricant and his cock inside of her, the slap of his skin against hers as they reach their climax together. Her hand is between her legs, just able to grind the heel of her palm into her clit before she’s collapsing back into the mattress crying and whimpering.

Kylo’s groan is strangled, crawling up his throat as he pummels himself into her, until that white heat of pleasure rushes through his body and he can barely breathe. 

He squeezes her hip, a silent communication to check on her. In return, Rey finds his hand, lacing their fingers together in silent reassurance. 

When they’re separated sometime later, they cover themselves with clean sheets, gazing at one another silently with adoration.

Nothing needs to be said, their affectionate stares speak more than words ever will and it’s with this Rey decides she would rather be here than anywhere else in the entire world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Your support means the world!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the final chapter for our horny entrepreneurs! This story has been SO much fun and I’ve enjoyed writing every word and reading everyone’s wonderful comments. Thank you all so much for indulging me in this fic and being so supportive.
> 
> Eternal gratitude to my beta, bunilicious, who fixes all my errors, laughs at my ridiculous jokes and is always a wonderful friend.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, please see new updated tags.
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> x

  
“Has anyone seen the invoice for Erso anywhere? I swear it was right- AH! Got it, never mind.” 

It’s been a few months, but Rey is still getting used to the new filing system that has been implemented at _Supremacy_ _Play’s_ new warehouse. The dress she wears constricts her movement, unable to wheel around the office like she normally does. She just has a few more packages to get ready to deliver and then she’ll be ready to-

“Rey, baby, c’mon, we’re gonna be late.”

Oh, he is _handsome._ Adorned in a blue suit with a crisp white shirt Rey feels her mouth salivate at her partner. 

“Ben-“ 

“Rey.”

Ben. That had taken some getting used to too. The more popular _Supremacy Play_ became, the more Kylo Ren became a noticeable name. It wasn’t until the company’s clit sucker was nominated for best design by the porn world of the Academy that his name was shooting up everywhere and he decided that Kylo Ren was to be with the world of porn and sex toys, while at the end of the day when he would come home to Rey, he would be Ben Solo. 

“I just need to finish this and-“

“Rey.”

“-and you need to sign the contract for _PornHub,_ they want to start using the toys for their productions, so, the sooner it’s signed the better and-“

“Rey, put the invoice down or you know what’ll happen.”

They share a stare. She does know what’ll happen. The roles of dominant and submissive are now quite established in their relationship. Rey remembers with a shiver the flogger Ben used on her last week for when she had spoken back to him in front of her friends. She still has little yellow bruises across the inside of her thighs, scattered on her skin like a cluster of stars. 

“Fine, but don’t blame me when-“ Rey stops and looks at the newest order on the laptop screen, “when _A.Hux_ complains about not getting his vibrating prostate massager.”

_Supremacy Play_ was for women before, when Ben had thought he could only please women, but the more popular they became the more they branched out. From prostate massagers to fleshlights, there isn’t much that Ben and Rey won’t try and trial.

“I’m sure Mr Hux will live another day without it, now _move it.”_

Ben’s tone is firm, and to anyone else they’d think he was being quite stern, but Rey smiles, recognising the playful glint in his eye. She squeaks when he pinches her backside as she walks past him, merging into a giggle. 

Rey looks across the warehouse, at how far they have come from the small workshop in Alderaan Heights. The lines of machines are endless, they actually have a payroll and keep staff. When things got big Rose had recommended that _Supremacy Play_ hire Finn, fresh out of college with a degree in accounting, and with no decent prospects in sight Ben took him on. 

Rey spies Finn in his office. He’s shrugging his suit jacket on while Rose sits in his leather chair, looking at him just as Rey looks at Ben. 

“We ready to go?” Rose soon emerges from the office clipping earrings on and smiling brightly at her best friend. With Ben’s hand on the small of Rey’s back and her friends smiling at her Rey nods.

“Yeah, let's do this.”

\- - -

Rey really needs to pay attention. She should be listening to the Dean. She’s giving her usual end of year speech talking about the future, and all Rey can do is make eyes at Ben. He’s a few rows from the front in that blue suit that is sinfully gorgeous on his chiselled frame. His hair is shorter from when they first met and gone is the beard that she adored. Instead, there’s a scruff of facial hair that tickles her _just_ right. 

Crossing her legs Rey bites back a moan. His fingers are rubbing at his chin and jaw as if contemplating something, so of course her mind propels to the memory of his skin pressed against the inside of her thighs. It’s as if he knows her mind is in the gutter so he smirks at her and mouths, 

“Pay attention.”

The moment the words are out of his mouth, people around Rey begin to applaud. She looks around to see that the Dean has finished her speech and is now beginning the call of graduates.

It was this time last year that Rey was struggling to cope with her classes. Her diet was noodles and coffee based, to the point she verged on being malnourished. Her grades were slipping, her professors worried for her scholarship and future at Coruscant University. Money was scrimped and saved, and even then she could barely get money together to pay her rent. 

Yet here she is, walking across the stage in her black _Dior_ dress, nude heels clicking across the wooden floor beneath her with the widest grin etched upon her face. 

When she shakes hands with the Dean, she can hear Finn wolf whistling somewhere in the crowd, it makes her laugh and look that little bit more ecstatic. 

With her diploma in hand, Rey moves to walk off the stage. Looking up, she finds Ben easily. Tallest amongst his row of spectators, hands high above him clapping and grinning for his partner supportively.

\- - -

To anyone else in the room, where graduates from Rey’s class have congregated for celebratory drinks, it looks like Ben and Rey are deep in discussion. His hand occasionally strokes the twirls of chestnut hair that frame her face, thumb catching the line of her jaw in an affectionate pull towards his lips. 

Just a happy couple, sharing kisses while Ben praises her for all her hard work. 

“I’m so fucking proud of you,” Ben mutters against her lips. He drags them up to her ear, while his hand moves to the bare skin of her thigh. “Gonna do anything you want baby. _Anything._ Just tell me and I’ll do it.” 

Rey can’t help how her body reacts to Ben, how she leans into his touch, and can’t help but let his fingers glide along the soft skin just below the hem of her dress. He kisses her jaw, her lips and chin. 

“Anything?” Rey whispers back to him, eyes shutting, losing herself to the sensation of his fingers. Ben moves his lips back to her ear, smiling when he feels her shiver. 

_“Anything.”_

\- - -

They were meant to go to dinner with her class, meant to enjoy a meal full of fresh fish and locally sourced vegetables. Drinks and regaling stories from their years of education, but instead Ben and Rey are at their apartment. Ben’s offer to do _anything_ is far too tempting for Rey to ignore, so feigning a wine headache to her class and faking a stumble, they book an Uber and leave quicker than they had celebrated.

“Doing okay, Rey?” 

She looks through her eyelashes, the ones she had tinted so she didn’t cry off her mascara through graduation, and nods. Her belly flips when she sees her arousal coating the bare skin of chin and lips. In the Uber, she pressed herself into Ben and asked that when they got home could he eat her out until she cried? 

He did. 

“What do you want, baby?” He’s on top of her again, pushing her shaking legs apart with his knee and kissing the space between her breasts. 

“Can we use the new toy?” 

His gaze darkens tremendously at this suggestion. 

“Hmm, are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I wanna test it, please...please.” 

Ben hums into her skin, latching on to her nipple and biting. This toy has been in production for some time. He thinks it’s perfected...they’ve never tried for a full session with it before, but now with what he knows is the love of his life beneath him, begging him so sweetly, how can he say no?

“Okay, okay…I’m gonna get it, you keep playing with that pretty pussy baby, need you ready, okay?”

“Yeah, hurry up though, please don’t leave me waiting.” 

Ben moves from her body and into the locked cupboard that holds all products from _Supremacy Play._ He moves through the boxes of categorised items (dildos, lubes, vibes and so on) before he finds the label _pre-production._ From behind him on their bed, he can hear Rey whimpering, knowing she’s circling her little clit teasingly, bringing herself for what’s to be another shaking orgasm. 

“Hold it,” Ben speaks, tone dripping with authority as he walks back to the bed. “Don’t cum. The next place you’re doing that is on my cock, okay?”

Her groan rings in his ear; spoilt and petulant. 

“Enough.” His fingers lean across the bed to catch her chin, forcing Rey to look at him. “If you hadn’t just graduated, I would be turning your ass a hundred shades of red for that attitude.” 

She huffs again, testing his patience. 

“Finger yourself, two fingers, no arguments.” 

Rey knows to obey. There’s only so far she can push his generosity before he will make his words true about punishments. Her fingers slide in, easy and ready thanks to Ben’s mouth. 

Before Ben she had never really fingered herself, only relying on clit play to get her off. Ben, however, had changed that, taught her to take her fingers; how to curl them just right. He advised how to ride them so she could reach the deepest spots, but even then it was just the tips of her fingers, so close yet so far. Rey moves her hips in time with the thrusts of her fingers, heat slowly beginning to pool in the pits of her belly. 

“Three fingers,” Ben commands, now back by Rey’s side, watching her fingers pump into her cunt. She groans, head falling back into the pillow. It’s good but it’s not Ben. 

She watches him with the newest addition to their collection, unwrapping it from its packaging before dousing it in lubricant.

“Need you ready for this baby,” Ben begins, kneeling up the bed and spreading Rey’s legs further. She moans, the tips of her fingers reaching places that only Ben can grace. He sits back on his haunches, his hand lubing the toy up while his gaze is fixated on the three fingers that pump into her cunt. 

“I _am_ ready,” she pants, rolling her neck and bucking her hips into herself. He ignores the petulance, far too engrossed in what’s about to happen. 

The newest toy from _Supremacy Play_ Ben is sure will be popular; a cock sheath with raised ridges and thick veins, the inside ribbed for his own pleasure. It’s dark in colour, of course, and at the very base of the sheath lays a knot. 

Ben gasps when he slips the sheath over his cock. The silicone warms his skin, ridges dancing along him until he halts and shudders. 

“Fuck.” Rey looks wide eyed at Ben and down to his cock covered by the new sleeve. The end of the sleeve is open, where the tip of his cock sits. It already leaks pre-cum, the sensation of the new toy almost unbearable. Ben’s hands shake as he fits the ballstrap over himself, so the sleeve sits securely on his cock. 

“Do you want me Rey?”

“Yes, yes, Ben, _please-“_ her fingers are just dancing at her g-spot, so close but not right. 

Ben still rests on his haunches, watching Rey squirm on their bed. 

Rey loves how he watches her, how his eyes are almost black with desire as if she is the only thing on this planet. 

“You want this knot, _omega?”_

The keening noise she makes runs a shiver down Ben’s spine. He moves across her body, one hand still holding his covered cock. His mouth skirts along Rey’s jaw, grinning at the reaction he is receiving. 

Ben came across her iPad one day. It had been raining and Rey had run inside their home with water dripping from her hair, speaking about dinner and drinks with Rose when she sees the appliance in her boyfriend’s hand. The iPad was open and showing paragraphs of erotica in what he discovered were alpha, beta and omega dynamics. One awkward conversation later, and they were sitting at the kitchen table with a pot of coffee between them and brainstorming how to bring those dynamics to life.

“Take those fingers outta your pussy Rey, they won’t fill you...but I will.” 

The sound her pussy makes when Rey pulls her three fingers free echoes in the room, a testament of how wet his girl really is. 

“Tell me,” Ben mutters, his hand pulling at her knee to spread her wider. 

“I want it, I want it-“ she moans when his fingers come into contact with her drenched folds, “give it to me, Ben. Your knot-“ 

Ben can’t help it. He just can't get enough of her body and how she feels. His finger slips into her with ease, hooking _just_ right to catch that spot. His mouth drops with hers, both still astounded how the other feels. 

“Gonna fuck you, Rey, gonna fuck you _blind_ -“ he inches forward, “gonna split you _open-“_

The noise Rey makes when Ben begins to push into her is almost feral. His cock at best is, still after all their time together, a tight fit. But now, with the silicone sleeve covering his length, Ben momentarily thinks this may not work. 

“Good girl, good…” Ben breathes through his own pleasure, easing them both into this. He thumbs at her clit slowly, just enough to relax her and for Ben to slip the head of himself into her pussy. 

The open top of the cock sheath moves along his coronal ridge, eliciting a breathy moan of surprise. This toy has been a work in progress for some time, designed to be _perfect_ for both men and women. 

After a moment for them both, Ben begins to thrust. The toy is soaked through with Rey’s arousal and the water based lubricant he has chosen. The ridges and veins of the sleeve grace Rey’s insides like she’s being touched by a God. 

Sweat lines Ben’s skin already. His hands move around Rey’s body, twisting her nipples and moving to grope at her flushed neck. Each thrust pulls their bodies closer together; the silicone ribs inside massage Ben in a way he didn’t think possible. 

“What a good little omega,” Ben groans. Both hands cover her breasts as he bucks his hips against her. 

“Alpha,” she breathes. Her back arches as the ridges bump inside of her. “Look, I’m taking you alpha, look.”

His gaze follows from her hardened nipples to the muscles of her stomach that twist as he drags every ounce of pleasure from her body. The illusion is almost too much, the image of her cunt stretching for his covered cock winds that spring deep in his belly even tighter. 

“I know, omega, I know.” His hands cover the span of her rib cage, moving so gently as if he’ll break her. “So good for me, such a good little-“ Ben moves, his lips moving to grace hers, “ _omega.”_

They meet in a rushed kiss, so frantic their teeth clash and they groan into one another’s mouths. The hands that hold her glide to her hips, gripping the tanned skin he loves so much so he’s sure to leave a bruise, and he begins to _fuck._

Rey sobs, the pleasure pulsing through her body more than anything she has ever felt or contemplated feeling. Her hands move over his body, her nails holding on to his scapula and digging into his pale skin as she holds her body up to his. The brute strength of his thrusts have Rey shifting up on the mattress until her head reaches the headboard. 

The sensation of his teeth against her neck and shoulder make Rey dizzy, and when his tongue meets her heated flesh she moans again. Moans for her alpha. 

“You want this, don’t you?” Ben groans, hips already beginning to stutter. 

“Yes, please do it, please fill me, please-“

“Want me to knot you, little omega?” 

She nods to him, breathless and unable to form words as he fucks her hard and deep. He’s losing his control now; the kisses on her skin are sloppy and his hips and thighs are shaking. 

His cock keeps catching on the tip of the sleeve. Over and over he moves like this until Ben is whimpering into the soft flesh of her shoulder. 

“I’m gonna cum, Rey,” he whispers, losing his role as the alpha; emotions and pleasure overwhelming him too much to keep up the charade. 

Rey breathes in the scent of his sweat, of their coupling that fills their bedroom. She can feel her orgasm swirling and pulling at every nerve in her body. A few more hard thrusts from Ben and she feels the silicone knot pushing inside of her, filling her more than she thought even possible. 

Her cry must be so shrill in his ear as she cums. The sheer shock of something this powerful has Rey lifting her hips off the bed and her legs wrapping around Ben’s hips to lock him into her. 

Her vision whites out when she feels Ben sinking his teeth into her flesh. Pure, raw pleasure filling her veins as she rides such intensity. Rey’s aware of Ben’s groan, his hips resting against hers as he pumps her full of his spend. 

They find it hard to catch their breaths, just groaning whenever they try to open their mouths to speak, and instead use the last of their energy to kiss.

\- - -

“You’re something else, do you know that?” 

Rey looks up at Ben. He’s watching her from the bedroom door as she moisturises her body. She smiles and looks back down to her legs, rubbing the coconut lotion into her calf. 

“I was gonna wait you know, well actually-“ Ben walks into their room. He’s dressed in his black pyjama bottoms and nothing else. She still gets flutters in her stomach at the sight of his bare body. 

Their bedsheets are fresh, old ones shoved into the washing machine to be rid of their shared bodily fluids.

Scooting up the bed, Rey tucks herself into the sheets and lies against the headboard. 

“I was gonna do this today, after your graduation but _someone-“_ Ben grins at her, “was too impatient you little _brat.”_

“Hey, _you_ offered and anyway, it was worth it, wasn’t it?” Rey interrupts, looking at the cock sleeve on their bedside table. 

Ben laughs and nods, walking to her and cupping her cheeks with his hand. They kiss, gentle and soft; so opposite to their coupling an hour ago. 

“So,” Ben sighs, pulling away from Rey to kneel on the soft carpet by their bed. Her smile quickly fades, mouth locked into an _O_ of surprise.

“Ben...what’re you- oh my god, _Ben.”_

From his pyjama pocket Ben pulls out a box, and at the same moment Rey begins to cry, tears staining her cheeks and she’s already nodding. 

“Shh,” Ben laughs, “let me actually ask you before you interrupt me again.”

Rey laughs with him, hiccuping and nodding, “sorry, sorry.”

Ben grins, twirling the box in his hand.

“You’ve changed everything Rey, _everything._ You’ve made me into the person I thought I could only dream about, I’m so lucky Rey...so fucking lucky.” 

Rey sees Ben’s hand shake, opening the velvet box to reveal a ring; a thin band that holds an oval diamond.

“Will you marry me?” 

She’s nodding before he finishes his sentence again, taking his shaking hand to calm him. Rey can feel the tears hitting her bare arms and rolling into the bedsheets. With their fingers laced together she nods again, 

“Yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that’s that! 😂 If anyone is intrigued or unsure of the toy Ben and Rey use, here is a [link!](https://bad-dragon.com/products/magnussheath)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Your support means the world!


End file.
